Naruto's Partner
by ShinKUrai
Summary: Awal cerita Naruto bertemu Gaara yang berenang di aliran sungai deras hanya untuk menyelamatkan anak kucing. Kemudian mengungkapkan bagaimana Naruto melakukan itu (?) dengan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menjauh. Gaara yang menjadi tempat curhat Naruto pun tiba-tiba saja menawarkan diri kepadanya. Akankah ini menjadi hubungan partner yang lebih daripada sebelumnya? NaruGaa slight SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO | Masashi Kisihimoto**

 **Genree : Slice of Life, Romance**

 **Main Pair** **: NaruGaa** **& Slight SasuNaru , -NejiSasu**

 **WARNING!**

 **Boy X Boy (Yaoi),** **Satu sudut pandang, perbandingan chara menurut inner Naruto yang ditulis Author, Cinta segi banyak,** **Flat,** **Smut, Lemon, Typo(s), Gaje, more Absurd etc.**

 ************  
)()()()(**

 **\\\\\\\\\\\\\^o^/**

 **…** **..**

 **.**

 **…** **..**

Sinar matahari menerobos celah awan hitam yang mulai memudar, mempersilahkan langit biru menjadi panorama utama di sepanjang hari ini. Pagi hari yang cerah dimulai setelah hujan deras berlangsung semalaman. Dedaunan meneteskan gumpalan air yang tertampung olehnya menuju tanah gembur yang lembab.

Aroma hujan yang pekat menguar antara bau air bercampur tanah terasa sangat segar dihidungku. Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian perlahan menghembuskannya. Langkah kakiku menapak pada jalanan beraspal dan sesekali melompat menghindari genangan air, agar sepatuku tidak kotor tentunya. Sebelah tangan ku masukkan pada saku blazer yang merupakan setelan dari seragam sekolah. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu pelajar di Konoha High School tahun pertama. Dan memang saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju sekolah. Walaupun matahari yang muncul setelah tertutup awan ternyata sudah nampak tinggi, aku masih berjalan dengan santainya. Entah mengapa aku masih ingin menikmati perjalanan ini, menghirup dalam-dalam udara sejuk dengan bau khas hujan, dan memandang hamparan rumput di sepanjang sungai Konoha. Lagipula,'Terlambat sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, _tehhe~!_ _…_ '

Aku senang dan sebenarnya cukup bersyukur jalan alternatif menuju sekolahku melewati sepanjang sungai ini. Biasanya sepulang sekolah aku akan bersantai pada rumput di bawah sana, menatap pergerakan awan atau tenangnya air sungai yang membuatku marasa sangat damai.

Tapi sekarang aliran sungainya tidak tampak seperti biasanya. Mungkin karena hujan deras tadi malam membuat airnya meluap, sehingga arusnya nampak deras. Cukup berbahaya jika seseorang (yang kurang bisa berenang) terpeleset dan jatuh ke dalamnya. Tapi entah kenapa–

—mungkin aku salah lihat atau mataku benar-benar menangkap seseorang sedang berenang di sana….?

Hah?

Aku menajamkan pandanganku dan ternyata benar. Dari jarak 20-an meter di depan seseorang sedang berenang di dalam arus sungai yang sedang meluap!

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?" Heranku. Jangan-jangan apa yang baru saja kupikirkan sedang benar-benar terjadi. Itu artinya..."Ahh, gawat!"

Aku segera berlari menghampirinya, takut jika orang itu benar-benar terpeleset dan sekarang membutuhkan bantuan dari seseorang. Dan juga… tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan menjadi seorang pahlawan, walau ini sudah cukup siang.

Aku hampir sampai padanya, tapi baru saja tasku akan kulepas anak dengan kepala berambut merah itu sudah menepi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk membantunya naik sambil memastikan keadaannya.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Uhhuk..." Pemuda itu sedikit terbatuk dan tidak langsung meraih tanganku. Kulihat dia menarik sebuah kardus yang terapung bersamanya dan mengangkatnya ke atas tanah. Baru kemudian tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan aku segera menariknya ke atas.

Dia terduduk di atas tanah, terlihat sedang menetralkan nafasnya. Sebelum perlahan kepala merah itu mendongak untuk menatapku.

"Arigatou– Naruto!" Ucapnya kemudian.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku menyadari wajah itu sangatlah familiar. "Gaara!" Seruku kepadanya, yang ditanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis membenarkan.

"Kenapa kau berenang di sungai pagi-pagi begini?" Tanyaku. Aku kira siapa yang nekad masuk ke dalam air dingin sungai yang sedang meluap tadi. Tidak tahunya adalah sahabatku sendiri.

"Kemarilah!" Isyaratnya kepadaku. Dia menghampiri kotak kardus yang tadi dibawanya dan akupun mengikutinya. Lagipula aku juga penasaran. Apa isi di dalamnya sehingga Gaara nekad untuk mengangkutnya?

Terlihat Gaara mulai menjulurkan tangannya, nampak seperti sedang mengusap sesuatu. Dan aku sedikit terkejut melihat kepala kecil berbulu oranye menyembul dari balik telapak tangannya. Rupanya seekor anak kucinglah yang menghuni kardus itu.

" _meong~!_ " Anak kucing itu mengeong dengan suara yang kecil dan nyaring. Menatap dengan mata bulat biru besar yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tenanglah! Kau sudah aman." Ucap Gaara kepada anak kucing itu.

" _Meong…_ " Dan si anak kucing seperti sedang menjawabnya dengan merespon baik usapan tangan Gaara.

"Anak kucing? Bagaimana bisa?" Heranku, ikut berjongkok dan menyentuhnya.

"Sepertinya dia dibuang dan dimasukkan ke dalam kardus ini. Dan mungkin kardusnya tidak sengaja hanyut. – Tadi aku melihatnya sedang terapung di atas sungai."

"Lalu kau langsung terjun ke sungai, tidak peduli arusnya sedang deras untuk menyelamatkannya begitu?" Tebakku.

Terlihat bibir pemuda merah itu masih tersenyum tipis, mengelus sayang kucing itu sebelum menjawab "Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya tenggelam begitu saja bukan?"

Sebelah alisku terangkat sebelum kemudian terkekeh heran. "Hehh... Aku baru tahu kau memiliki sisi lembut yang seperti ini Gaara." Kataku. Jujur saja... melihat pemuda merah yang selalu nampak pendiam dan agak dingin ini perhatian terhadap binatang, apalagi mengelus kucing itu sambil tersenyum seolah sedang mencurahkan kasih sayangnya membuatku merasa agak geli. Err... aku jarang melihat Gaara tersenyum, tapi kalau diperhatikan rasanya... manis juga.

"Kau saja yang kurang memperhatikanku." Balasnya tiba-tiba. Iris jadenya beralih menatapku, sebelum kemudian bibir yang basah karena air itu terbuka lagi. "Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah Naruto? Bukankah ini sudah terlambat!" Ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau ada baju ganti?" Kalau diingat-ingat aku belum pernah sama sekali melihat Gaara bolos dari sekolah. Tapi tidak mungkin dia mengikuti pelajaran dengan ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu basah begitu bukan.

"Aku ada... tapi dirumah. Jadi kalaupun aku ingin tetap masuk aku harus pulang terlebih dahulu. Sekalian aku harus memberinya makan." Ujarnya seraya mengangkat kucing itu dari kardus, kemudian berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan menatap matahari yang sudah agak meninggi. Kira-kira sekarang sudah pukul delapan.

"Gerbang sekolah pasti sudah ditutup." Gumam Gaara menambahkan.

Walaupun gerbang sekolah sudah ditutup aku bisa saja membawanya menyelinap masuk. "Jadi? Masih ingin pergi ke sekolah?" Tanyaku sambil mengangkat alis, membuatnya yang tidak memiliki alis mengernyit.

"Jika kau ingin tetap mengikuti pelajaran ketiga dan seterusnya aku bisa membawamu masuk." Tawarku padanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kemudian dia mengerti. Aku menyengir lima jari sebelum kemudian berbalik, melangkahkan kaki untuk berangkat duluan.

"Temui aku di pagar sebelah barat! Aku akan menunggumu disana." Teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan setengah berlari. Dapat kulihat Gaara balas melambai ke arahku dengan sebelah tangan mendekap si anak kucing.

Aku tiba di kelas dengan selamat. Sambil menyenderkan tubuh pada senderan kursi aku menghela nafas. Untunglah...! Seperti dugaanku Kakasih-Sensei masih belum datang. Guru aneh yang selalu memakai masker itu memang selalu terlambat dan suka beralasan. Seperti 'membantu nenek-nenek di jalan atau tersesat di jalan yang dinamakan kehidupan' misalnya. Alasan keseringan yang bergiliran diucapkannya dan sudah membuat seluruh murid jengah mendengarnya. Walau begitu tetap saja... berbahaya jika aku ketahuan terlambat saat dia sudah ada di kelas.

Aku menengok ke samping, mendapati bangku kosong di sebelahku membuatku bertanya-tanya. Seharusnya anak itu sudah duduk di sana, mengingat teman sebelahku itu bukan murid yang hobi terlambat sepertiku. Lalu dimanakah dia?

Pandanganku mengedar ke arah lain. Seperti biasa jika guru belum ada seperti ini beberapa anak terlihat menggerombol untuk mengobrol. Aku berdiri untuk menghampiri Lee yang sedang bersemangatnya memperagakan pertandingan boxing yang ditontonnya tadi malam. Si alis tebal yang berpotongan seperti mangkuk itu memasang kuda-kuda sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. Kiba, Chouji dan Shikamaru yang sesekali menguaplah yang menjadi penonton sekaligus teman mengobrolnya. Sebelum aku bersuara sehingga mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku.

"Hei teman-teman!" Sapaku.

"Hei Naruto! Kapan kau datang? Aku tidak melihatmu" Kata Kiba, menyambar leherku dan merangkulnya erat.

"Baru Saja–Oh ya, apa kalian melihat Sasuke?" Tanyaku kemudian. Kiba beralih memandang Chouji yang asyik memakan kripik kentangnya. Kelihatan jika Kiba tidak tahu dan ikut mencari jawaban pada yang lainnya. Kemudian berganti menatap Lee yang sejenak terlihat berpikir. "Tadi aku melihatnya sudah ada di kelas. Tapi kalau sekarang aku tidak tahu ada dimana." Terang Lee.

"Uemm..." Aku bergumam sambil menatap lantai. Sebenarnya kemana si pantat ayam itu? Entah kenapa atau hanya perasaanku saja, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang mengobrol dengannya. Yah... bukan mengobrol gimana-gimana sih. Hanya kalau bertemu... kami setiap hari bertemu, mengingat aku dan Sasuke selalu satu kelas dari SMP dan saat ini duduk bersebelahan. Intinya kami sudah cukup dekat satu sama lain.

"Tadi aku melihatnya di kelas sebelah" Ucapan Shikamaru memecahkan pikiranku. Aku mengangkat kepalaku seraya menyengir tiga jari. "Kalau begitu aku kesana sebentar." Kiba melepaskan rangkulannya agar aku segera pergi.

Tidak sampai beberapa menit aku melihat bayangan Sasuke dari balik kaca jendela kelas tetangga, yang sebenarnya adalah tempat kelas dua, bisa dibilang kelasku adalah perbatasan antara kelas satu dan dua. Segera aku masuk ke dalam kelas itu dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke! Sedang apa kau disini?" Sapaku, menangkap bahunya.

Sasuke manoleh ke arahku dengan mata onyx yang rasanya agak mendelik. "Kenapa kau kemari? Aku sedang mengobrol dengan Neji- _Senpai_." Aku akui... dia memang memiliki tatapan yang tajam.

Dan memang benar, Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan murid kelas ini sedang berseberangan tempat duduk dengan Sasuke. Aku tersenyum untuk menyapanya juga dan berniat untuk menanyakan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi kalian sedang mengobrol soal apa?" Tanyaku ikut menimbrung sambil duduk di atas meja sebelah mereka.

"Bukan hal yang penting." Pemuda yang dikenal dingin itu hanya menjawabnya singkat.

"Ohh ayolah...! jangan bilang kalian hanya sedang bergosip seperti yang dilakukan cewek-cewek." Pancingku.

Kulihat Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas.

"Kami hanya sedang membicarakan rapat OSIS yang akan diadakan nanti siang." Kata Neji.

"Begitukah? Ahhh... jadi nanti aku harus menunggumu saat pulang sekolah?" Ujarku. Mengerti bahwa Sasuke adalah wakil ketua dari OSIS sekolah ini, Sedangkan yang menjadi ketua adalah Neji.

"Untuk apa kau menungguku?" Sasuke menatapku dengan sedikit kernyitan pada alisnya, seolah menatapku selidik.

"Oh ayolah...! Kita kan sudah biasa untuk pulang bersama, Sasuke."

"Dobe! Kau tidak perlu menungguku setiap hari hanya untuk pulang bersama. Lagipula rumah kita berbeda kompleks."

"Hanya berbeda beberapa blok." Kataku yang ditanggapi decakan oleh Sasuke. Aku hanya memiringkan kepalaku kurang mengerti. 'Apakah Sasuke sedang marah padaku?'

"Bisakah kau berhenti untuk selalu mengikutiku?" Pertanyaannya membuatku mengerjabkan mata.

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Cck!— Hahh... yasudahlah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" Sasuke berdiri dan langsung menarik tanganku. "Neji-Senpai _,_ aku permisi dulu." Pamitnya kepada sang ketua OSIS tersebut.

"Sampai bertemu di ruang rapat!" Balas Neji.

"Hai, sampai bertemu!" Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Hmm, aneh sekali... dari dulu aku tahu Sasuke itu memiliki sifat dingin dan tidak beramah tamah terhadap orang lain. Tapi sikapnya kali ini terlihat beda, mungkin Sasuke menghormati Neji sebagai ketua OSIS sekolah ini. Atau ada yang lain ya...

"Ehh, tunggu!-" Belum selesai aku berpikir, Sasuke sudah menggeretku ke luar kelas. Melangkah dengan jangka yang lebar dan cepat, membuatku sedikit terseret. Walau bergitu genggaman tangannya yang erat terasa hangat, membuatku tersenyum.

...

Jam pelajaran kedua hampir selesai, tanpa ada Kakashi-sensei yang ternyata tidak jadi masuk hari ini karena urusan mendadak. Aku melirik angka di hp-ku yang sedang menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan kurang. Kemudian beralih menatap tembok tinggi yang merupakan pagar samping gedung sekolah. Tembok ini mencapai tiga meter, sedangkan pagar depan tepat di sebelah gerbang memang lebih rendah, tapi _security_ sekolah tidak pernah lepas dari penjagaannya. Hanya ada satu gerbang untuk masuk dan keluar dari sekolah, tapi aku berhasil menemukan jalan lain untuk dapat masuk keluar seenaknya dari penjara yang disebut sekolah tersebut. Dan disinilah aku, melangkah santai pada jalanan batu tepat di samping gedung sekolah, yang tepatnya adalah sebuah gang yang memisahkan bangunan sekolah dengan bangunan lain di sebelahnya, plus jalan alternatif yang dapat digunakan untuk tembus ke arah bangunan di belakang sekolah.

Baru saja Gaara mengirim pesan kepadaku untuk menjemputnya, jika tidak diingatkan mungkin aku akan melupakan janji tadi pagi hingga bel istirahat tiba. Heheh... aku akui, aku ini cukup pelupa.

Aku berlari kecil ketika menemukan pemuda merah itu sudah menungguku di sana.

"Oiiy! Gaara..." Seruku memanggilnya. Melihatku melambai ke arahnya, diapun ikut berlari menghampiriku.

"Maaf terlambat." Ujarku sambil menyengir tiga jari.

"Tak apa... lalu bagaimana kita bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah?" Tanyanya langsung. Mata hijau pucatnya mendongak menatap tembok yang lumayan tinggi kemudian menatapku heran.

"Tenang saja! Kita tidak akan memanjat... karena aku sendiri tidak yakin, bisa memanjat pagar mulus yang tingginya kurang dari dua kali tinggi tubuhku ini." Sedikit berbasa-basi, seperti kebiasaanku yang kata orang-orang aku suka mengobrol hal yang tidak penting. Dan dapat kutangkap wajah yang tidak memiliki alis itu mengernyit menuntut penjelasan.

"Ayo ikuti aku!" Ajakku seketika berbalik, dan sedikit berlari agar Gaara mengikuti di belakangku.

Jalan gang ini cukup lebar, sehingga pihak dari sekolah dapat memutuskan untuk menanam pohon dan beberapa bunga di bawah gedungnya. Aku melompat melewati semak yang menutupi sisi dinding bawah dengan jalanan. Melihat Gaara yang belum juga ikut melompat ke belakang semak, aku mengisyaratkannya agar bergerak cepat.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Ssst! Lihat ini!" Aku bergeser dan menyuruh Gaara melihat apa yang ingin kutunjukan. Kemudian kujulurkan tangan meraih sisi tembok yang terlihat berlubang, untuk menggeser papan kayu yang menutupinya dari dalam.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa ada lubang disini?" Aku menyengir penuh arti melihat ekspresi keheranan di wajah Gaara, setelah menunjukan lubang yang cukup besar di bangunan sekolah yang terlihat kokoh dari luar.

"Hehehh.. sudahlah, yang penting kita masuk dulu." Ajakku. Memasukkan kaki kananku terlebih dahulu melalui lubang, kemudian menunduk untuk masuk ke dalam sepenuhnya.

Aku mengintip keluar, mengisyaratkan Gaara untuk melakukan hal yang sama, melewati lubang yang mungkin berukuran lebih dari satu meter persegi itu.

Gaara pun memasukkan kepala dan badannya terlebih dahulu, "Ini, agak susah." Ucapnya yang segera kubantu, karena posisi lubang setinggi lutut dari lantai, dia memegang pundakku agar keseimbangannya terjaga saat membawa kakinya masuk. Namun saat hampir selesai tiba-tiba tubuh Gaara terhuyung ke depan, aku terkejut ketika tubuhku ikut terdorong ke belakang.

" _BRUGH"_

Rupanya sepatu Gaara sedikit tersangkut tadi. Kami terjatuh di lantai dengan Gaara di atas tubuhku.

Sedikit mengernyit dan aku mendorong kedua bahunya untuk segera bangkit. Wajah Gaara yang hanya berjarak lima senti menatapku, kami saling bertatapan untuk sejenak. Mata hijaunya yang memantulkan bayangan wajahku terlihat lebih bening pada jarak sedekat ini. Menyadari posisi kami yang belum berubah aku mengerjapkan mata membuatnya ikut tersadar. Aku bergerak untuk duduk, Gaara juga segera menjauh dariku dan duduk dengan wajah menghadap arah lain.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanyaku memastikan.

"Hem," Jawab pemuda merah itu seraya berdiri dari posisinya, tangannya menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor terkena debu lantai. "Terimakasih." Katanya kemudian.

"Aku harus menutup lubangnya sebelum ketahuan oleh orang lain." Lubang yang cukup besar itu memang mencolok. Untung saja dari luar tertutupi semak yang lumayan lebat, dan dalam ruangan ini aku tinggal menutupinya dengan papan kayu.

"Tempat ini gudang bukan?" Aku melirik Gaara yang terlihat mengamati keseluruhan ruangan yang redup. Banyak terdapat kardus dan bangku rusak yang tertutupi debu. Jadi dapat disimpulkan tempat ini memang adalah gudang.

"Gudang ini terletak di lorong paling pojok tikungan sebelah deretan ruang klub. Jadi kita berada di belakang gedung utama, bangunan yang paling tua di sekolah ini." Jelasku, sambil mulai menarik papan yang kugunakan untuk menutupi lubang. Untung saja lubangnya berada di pojokan ruangan, karena gudang ini sudah tidak terpakai jadi belum ada yang menyadarinya hingga saat ini.

"Lalu... kenapa dinding itu bisa berlubang?" Tanyanya lagi yang kini tepat berdiri di sebelahku.

"Err... kau tahu bukan kalau gedung ini sudah tua dan belum direnovasi, dinding yang terbuat dari kayu ini sudah rapuh. Jadi wajar saja jika ada yang tidak sengaja melubanginya." Kataku.

"Apa? kau bilang seseorang yang melubangi dinding ini?" Aku menoleh kearahnya, melihat wajahnya yang terlihat menuntut jawaban itu membuatku merasa gugup. Sepertinya aku mengatakan hal yang salah.

"Hahahh... kubilang dia tidak sengaja." Tawaku garing sambil menggaruk kepala belakang.

"Jadi kau... yang melubanginya?" Tebaknya kemudian dengan mata yang menyipit menyelidik.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu?" Jeritku sedikit terkejut.

"Karena belum ada yang mengetahui keberadaan lubang ini selain dirimu bukan. Kau sendiri yang bilang Naruto..." Jawabnya dengan muka datar.

"Ehehehhh..." Aku mengusap kepala belakang dengan tawa garing lagi. "Habisnya... waktu itu aku kesal dengan Kakashi-Sensei-"

"Hm?"

"Satu bulan yang lalu Kakashi-sensei menghukumku untuk membersihkan gudang ini, padahal sudah jelas sekolahan ini sudah tidak memakainya lagi. Jadi waktu aku kesal... aku tidak sengaja menendang dindingnya." Ucapku menjelaskannya kepada teman baikku yang satu ini, tentu aku mengharapkannya agar dia mengerti, tapi Gaara hanya menatapku dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

" _Please!_ " Selanjutnya aku menangkupkan tangan di depan wajahnya "Jangan laporkan hal ini kepada Kakashi-sensei atau orang lainnya. Kerena aku masih sangat membutuhkan lubang ini...!" Mohonku kepadanya.

"Agar kau bisa tetap aman terlambat sekolah begitu. Hahh..." Pemuda merah itu menghela nafas. "Baiklah, karena tadi aku juga ikut menggunakannya aku tidak akan melaporkannya."

Perkataannya membuatku tersenyum.

"Tapi dengan lubang sebesar ini, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan menemukannya." Tambahnya. Membuatku ikut berpikir.

"Humm yeah... bisa-bisa setelah itu mereka akan merenovasi gedung ini dengan tembok beton."

"Bukannya itu bagus?! Sekolahan kita akan menjadi lebih kokoh bukan." Gaara berjalan di depanku untuk menuju pintu gudang.

"Tapi-tapi, aku tidak akan bisa membuat lubang sebagai jalan pintas lagi kalau begitu." Protesku, melangkah lebih cepat mendahuluinya.

"Dasar kau ini! Kau harus membiasakan diri untuk bangun lebih pagi." Nasehatnya. Aku membukakan pintu gudangnya dan segera kami keluar dari ruangan pengap itu.

"Tidak bisa Gaara... aku tinggal sendirian, jadi tidak ada yang membangunkanku. Kau tahu bukan, jam weker tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapku sambil menepuk kepalan tangan kanan pada telapak tangan kiri.

Kepala merah itu menoleh ke arahku. "Jadi... apa kau mau aku membantumu, untuk membangunkanmu agar tidak terlambat lagi?" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Ehh?" aku memiringkan kepalaku, tidak dapat menyimpulkan jika itu tadi adalah sebuah tawaran.

"Ini untuk kebaikanmu jika ingin bantuan dari seseorang." Ucapnya lagi.

"Hah? Kau serius? Tapi Gaara, aku tidak enak jika harus merepotkanmu." Kataku. Jujur saja sebenarnya ucapannya tidak terbayang diotakku. Yeah... aku tidak dapat menyimpulkan bagaimana cara membantuku bangun yang dia maksud.

"Hmm, itu terserah padamu Naruto. Kita harus cepat, mungkin Kurenai-sensei sudah ada di kelasku sekarang." Ajaknya untuk menambah kecepatan berjalan.

"Yossha!" Dan aku pun mengikutinya dengan semangat masa mudaku yang seperti biasa. Tunggu! aku tidak sedang meniru Lee, yang selalu melakukan apapun dengan embel-embel semangat masa muda. Ohh, lupakanlah!

...

lol

...

Gumpalan awan putih dengan bias warna kuning berarak di langit yang tidak lagi berwarna biru. Angin sore berhembus menerpa rerumputan dan rambutku kala aku berbaring di tepi sungai Konoha.

Hari biasa kembali selesai kujalani hari ini. Sambil bersantai sebenarnya aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang. Karena terlalu lama harus menunggu di sekolah, jadi aku putuskan untuk menunggu disini saja sambil berbaring. Tapi bukannya kalau terlalu fokus menatap awan seperti ini, orang itu akan terlewat begitu saja tanpa kuketahui?

"Ahh- gawat!'

Aku segera terduduk dengan tergesa membuat beberapa potongan rumput ikut terbang di sekitarku. Kepalaku menoleh ke belakang, tepat ke arah jalanan di atas untuk memeriksa adakah orang yang lewat. Dan dengan mata berbinar, dadaku terasa lega melihat dia tepat berada di belakangku. Hampir saja terlewat begitu saja... jika aku tidak segera tersadar.

Menempatkan posisi, aku merangkak perlahan di atas posisi tanah yang miring dari jalan yang agak tinggi. Berniat mengendap-endap mendekatinya, lalu aku akan mengejutkannya setelah itu. 'Hehehh... sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku' Pemuda raven itu berjalan tepat di atasku, sedangkah aku merayap mendekatinya kemudian bersiap untuk melompat di depannya. _TAP!_

"YOO SASUKE!" Sapaku dengan suara tinggi, berdiri menghadangnya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangan.

Pemuda raven itu sempat mundur selangkah karena terkejut, mengerjapkan mata seolah baru sadar yang ada di depannya adalah aku."Na- cck! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya pemuda stoick itu, tatapan onyksnya kembali menajam ketika dia berdecak. Sayang sekali... karena sifat uchiha yang selalu dijaganya untuk tidak memperlihatkan emosi yang berlebih, aku tidak mendapatkan ekspresi kaget Sasuke yang ku inginkan.

"Hahahh... tentu saja menunggumu. Apa rapatnya sudah selesai?"

"Dobe! Apa kau ini tuli? Tadi kan aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menungguku!" Ujar Sasuke, terdengar dengan memakai nada kesal.

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan menunggumu bukan. Sudahlah... ayo kita pulang!" Ajakku. Baru saja aku ingin meraih tangannya tapi Sasuke menghindarinya.

"Yasudahlah... aku juga sudah cukup lelah hari ini." Terlihat Sasuke menghela nafas lalu mulai berjalan kembali. Aku pun menyamakan langkahku di sampingnya.

Berjalan beriringan dengan santai, sambil menautkan tangan di belakang kepala mateku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Kuperhatikan rambutnya yang mencuat ke belakang melawan gravitasi itu sedikit bergoyang sesuai langkahnya. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku, dan aku akui kenapa semua cewek bisa langsung menyukainya saat melihat parasnya. Hidung yang mancung, mata yang tajam, dan mmm... bibir yang sensual. Benar-benar ukiran wajah yang sempurna. Tapi sayang sekali... tidak hanya di kenal dingin tapi dia itu juga sombong, aku sendiri juga tidak menyukai sifatnya yang satu itu. Itu mengingatkanku saat pertama kali bertemu di kelas yang sama, sewaktu SMP dulu. Karena digilai banyak wanita aku akui itu membuatku iri, ditambah lagi sifat sok pintarnya, membuatku tanpa sadar selalu mencari masalah dengannya. "Hehehh..." Aku sedikit terkekeh mengingat masa lalu itu. Sedangkan sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda, walau beberapa hal masih sama. _Well_ , kita sudah menjadi cukup dekat sekarang.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan kernyitan heran di alisnya.

"Hahahh-tidak. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu." Jawabku.

"Hmm," Dan ditanggapi gumaman olehnya.

"Nee...Sasuke! ngomong-ngomong kapan kau akan ke rumahku lagi?"

"Untuk apa aku kerumahmu." Aku terus menatapnya, tapi Sasuke terus memandang ke depan.

"Sekedar ngobrol atau bermain PS mungkin... ayolah! sudah lama kita tidak main bersama." Ujarku. Itu memang benar. Padahal dulu hampir setiap hari aku mengajaknya main ke rumah atau aku yang bermain ke rumahnya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke terlihat sibuk, bahkan di sekolah sulit sekali untuk menemuinya.

"Aku sibuk. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan waktu luangku hanya untuk bermain bersamamu." Jawabannya membuatku agak merasa kesal. Apakah tugas OSIS benar-benar sesibuk itu? Haeah... seharusnya Sasuke tidak usah saja untuk bergabung dalam organisasi merepotkan itu.

"Kenapa? "

"Apanya?"

"Maksudku... lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Sasuke menoleh sejenak ke arahku dan kembali menatap ke depan. "Kenapa menanyakan dirimu kepadaku? Bukankah sudah cukup setiap hari kau menemuiku."

"Bertemu sih bertemu... tapi akhir-akhir ini kau seperti menghindariku. Kau tahu ... itu membuatku kesepian." Gerutuku. Jujur saja, itu tidak seperti Sasuke yang dulu saat hubungan persahabatan kita menjadi lebih daripada itu.

"Jadi kau kecewa karena tidak lagi bisa menempel terus padaku?" Bibir Sasuke menyeringai dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Humb," memiringkan bibir, aku mengerti jika itu bukanlah nada menggoda, tapi lebih sesuatu pada pertanyaan yang tidak disukai.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, aku pun berbalik. Menatap mata onyxnya yang memandang serius ke arahku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu lengket kepadaku? Bahkan sampai membuatku susah sekali untuk melepaskanmu dariku."

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? Bukankah kita memang dekat—"

"Yang kumaksud—kenapa kau itu harus seperti itu? Tidak bisakah kau untuk tidak mencariku setiap waktu? Aku punya hidupku sendiri. Dan kau tidak bisa selalu menempel padaku." Ucapnya penuh ketegasan.

Itu membuat perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Yeah... aku mengerti jika dia tidak suka aku selalu mengganggunya, tapi "Aku kira hubungan kita sudah lebih dari sahabat."

Sasuke memutar matanya menghadap arah lain. Dia menghela nafas setelah sedikit berdecak. "Kenapa susah sekali untuk membuatmu mengerti? Yeah... kau memang sahabatku, tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Aku hanya berharap agar kau bersikap kepadaku seperti yang lainnya, kita berteman biasa, tanpa kau harus mengikutiku lagi... kau tahu Naruto, aku butuh waktuku untuk sendiri." Ujarnya terlihat begitu ingin membuatku mengerti, agar aku tidak lagi mengikutinya.

"Tapi-"

"Cukup! Aku hanya memohon kepadamu agar kau tidak lagi mengikutiku." Sasuke memotong perkataanku, dia bahkan mengucapkan kata 'memohon'. Terlihat jika kali ini dia tidak ingin ada kesempatan bagiku untuk membantahnya, atau aku mengabaikan ketidak nyamanannya lagi.

"Apa kau lupa kita sudah sering melakukan itu?" Aku menatapnya intens, dengan dadaku yang terasa berdenyut tidak tenang.

Ekspresi kerasnya sedikit meluntur setelah aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Itu memang benar." Ucapnya. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia menyuruhku menjauhinya padahal kita sudah melakukan 'itu' yang membuatku mengira kita sudah memiliki satu sama lain. "Tapi dari awal status kita sudah jelas, jika saat itu kita hanya menjadi partner. Tidak perlu dibahas lagi bukan... tidak mungkin kita berdua memiliki perasaan khusus yang membuat hubungan kita menjadi seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Jadi intinya kau ingin memutuskan hubungan kita agar aku menjauh darimu?" Tanyaku memperjelas semua perkataannya yang telah kutangkap. Memikirkannya membuatku meneguk ludah dengan rasa sakit di tenggorokan.

"Tidak ada hubungan yang dapat diputuskan. Kau masih sahabatku, aku hanya ingin kita berteman seperti biasa."

Sasuke kembali berjalan, dia melewatiku dan aku berbalik untuk melihatnya tanpa ingin segera menyusulnya. Beberapa meter kemudian Sasuke sudah berbelok dan menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku tersadar, rupanya kita sudah berada di gang perumahan dimana kita biasa berpisah.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya, sangat sulit untukku menyapa Sasuke seperti biasa. Kuperhatikan Sasuke yang berdiri dari bangkunya dan langsung menuju keluar kelas.

"Hahh..." Aku hanya menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Naruto? Kau tidak seperti biasanya?" Tanya Lee yang menghampiriku kemudian duduk di bangku di depanku.

"Kau tidak mengejarnya? Biasanya jam istirahat begini kau akan mengikutinya walau harus nongkrong di ruang OSIS." Kiba juga menanyakan hal yang sama sambil bersandar di bangku milik Sasuke.

"Entahlah...! aku tidak mengerti." Desahku sambil memegangi kepala dengan siku menumpu di meja.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Lee.

"Jangan-jangan kalian put-tus?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Kiba yang terakhir bertanya barusan. Kemudian mendengus lelah sebelum meletakkan wajah di atas meja.

"Jadi itu benar?" Sedangkan Kiba malah jadi penasaran.

Aku menoleh masih dengan kepala di atas meja.

"Tidak ada yang namanya putus. Sejak awal kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun selain sahabat." Ucapku memberi tahu.

"Lalu kenapa kau depresi seperti itu setelah mendengar kalimat putus?"

"Ini memang tidak seperti itu... tapi entah kenapa rasanya seperti itu?"

Kiba hanya berkedip mendengar kalimatku sambil memiringkan kepala seolah berpikir.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?" Bisik Lee dengan isyarat dagu kepada Kiba.

"Ahh... aku mengerti." Tiba-tiba si penyuka anjing itu berkata mengerti dengan nada kalem. Seperti sudah maklum dengan apa yang sudah ditangkapnya. Dan itu membuatku mengerang frustasi.

"Kami masih sahabat, hanya saja Sasuke memintaku untuk tidak terus mengikutinya. Kalian tahu... itu membuatku tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan. Rasanya itu seperti diikat dengan rantai-rantai besi." Curhatku.

"Hahahh... wajar saja. Kau sudah menempel padanya sejak SMP." Tawa Kiba. Membuatku memanyunkan bibir dengan mata memelas, seperti anjing yang baru saja kehilangan tuannya.

"Jika aku menjadi Sasuke aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba ikut dalam pembicaraan kami. Aku menoleh dan melihat rusa dengan pupil kecil itu berdiri dibelakangku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gerutuku masih dengan bibir kecut.

"Maaf... hanya saja mana bisa aku tahan jika ada seseorang yang menempeliku ibarat prangko, sampai-sampai pergi ke toilet saja aku tidak bisa sendirian." Ujar Shikamaru si jenius tukang tidur tersebut.

"Hahahhh... aku juga bisa membayangkan." Tawa Kiba.

"Lebih baik memiliki anjing penurut yang bisa diikat, apalagi jika sudah kau latih untuk patuh. Jadi walaupun dia selalu ingin mengikutiku aku bisa mengendalikannya sesukaku." Tambah Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba Kiba bangkit dari posisinya bersandar dan langsung mendelik kepada Shikamaru. "Hei! Apa maksudmu?" Ucapnya dengan nada kesal.

Shikamaru sedikit terkekeh, kemudian tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk kepala Kiba. "Maksudku, aku hanya senang memiliki anjing yang manis." Ujarnya.

Dan berikutnya aku melihat daun telinga Kiba berwarna merah.

"Auch! Kenapa kau mengigitku?" Ringis Shikamaru karena Kiba menggigitnya.

"Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, dasar rusa pemalas!" Kata Kiba dengan nada tingginya kepada Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya anjingku belum cukup terlatih. Dia masih suka menggigit." Gumam Shikamaru lirih, membuat Kiba tambah kesal.

Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka heran. Baru sadar kalau mereka sedekat ini.

"Sebenarnya aku kurang mengerti." Aku beralih menoleh kepada Lee. "Tapi jika kalian bersahabat itu artinya hubungan kalian baik-baik saja." Ujarnya, yang tepatnya untukku.

Yang dikatakan Lee benar. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke masih sama, hanya saja mungkin saat ini Sasuke tidak mau aku mengganggunya.

"Naruto!" Seseorang yang memanggil namaku mengintrupsi.

Aku melihat Gaara yang sebenarnya kita berbeda kelas datang menghampiri.

"Aku tidak bilang, tapi sepertinya kau mendapat masalah." Aku masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Kepala sekolah memanggilmu untuk datang ke ruangannya." Dan setelah dia menyampaikan hal itu barulah aku berkedip beberapa kali.

"Eh?"

.

"

Aku menutup pelan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, kemudian melangkah kembali ke kelas dengan lunglai.

"Hahh.. rasanya menguras tenaga sekali harus mendengarkan ceramah si nenek Tsunade." Gerutuku. Seperti yang dapat ditebak, aku dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk diintrograsi dan akhirnya mendapat peringatan keras. Itu karena mereka sudah mengetahui lubang yang kuciptakan di gedung belakang. Padahal kukira dapat bertahan tidak ketahuan lebih lama. Tapi akhirnya si kepala sekolah yang kupanggil nenek dengan penampilan muda itu menemukannya lalu menceramahiku panjang lebar. Dikarenakan aku tidak memiliki orang tua, jadi hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Meskipun aku memiliki seorang wali, tapi Jiraiya-jichan yang merupakan teman seangkatan Tsunade-baachan selalu berpergian keluar kota.

"Apa kau dimarahi?" Suara familiar seseorang membuatku mendongak. Seketika padanganku bertemu dengan pemuda merah yang seolah sengaja menungguku dengan bersandar di dinding.

"Yeah... menurutmu?" Sedikit pikiranku berkata 'mungkin saja Gaara yang telah melaporkan hal itu kepada kepala sekolah'. Tapi Gaara sudah berjanji.

"Kakashi-sensei menemukannya ketika mencari sesuatu di gudang. Aku tidak tahu pasti... tapi sepertinya dia langsung mencurigaimu." Ujar Gaara kepadaku.

"Ohh... jadi begitu." Rupanya Kakashi-sensei yang menemukannya, tapi "Apa yang Kakashi-sensei cari di dalam gudang tua itu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Aku dengar dia mencari dokumen lama yang mungkin tertinggal disana." Jawab Gaara. Akupun mengangguk.

"Yasudahlah... sepertinya memang tidak rezekiku untuk tetap aman terlambat ke sokolah." Aku mendesah pasrah. Lalu kembali berjalan ke kelas dengan Gaara di sampingku.

"Sudah kubilang untuk membiasakan bangun pagi."

"Humm.." Gumamku sambil memanyunkan bibir.

.

0o0

.

Hari minggu, merupakan hari tenang tanpa harus repot bangun pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah. Aku melirik jam yang menujukkan pukul sepuluh. Sudah menjelang siang, aku pun membuka lemari dan bergegas memakai pakaian, _well_ \- barusaja aku selesai mandi. Memakai kaos biasa dan celana oranye selutut.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini ya?" Gumamku. Karena tidak mungkin untuk tetap bertahan di rumah yang sepi seperti ini. Sudah terlalu membosankan untuk menghabiskan hari libur dengan bermalas-malasan. Terutama karena tidak ada teman yang dapat diajak bicara. Itu membuatku kesepian jika berada di rumah.

Melirik ke arah meja, aku meraih sebuah bingkai foto yang terdapat gambar Sasuke dan diriku di dalam sana. "Hah, wajah stoic ini memang tidak pernah berubah." Ujarku sambil menyentil cetakan wajah Sasuke pada kaca foto, hingga berbunyi **_-tak-tak-_** kecil. Padahal hari seperti ini biasanya aku akan berkunjung dan menghabiskan waktu di rumah Sasuke. Mengganggunya hingga tidak dapat membaca buku-buku miliknya dengan tenang. Tapi setelah dia mengatakan hal itu kemarin, apa itu artinya aku tidak dapat bermain ke rumahnya lagi? "AAARGH!" itu membuatku frustasi. Sekarang aku benar-benar ingin menemuinya.

Aku kembali membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan gantungan jaket dari dalam sana. Sebuah jacket kuning dengan penutup kepala, yang terlihat janggal dari benda ini adalah... sebuah mata dan telinga sebagai hiasan penutup kepalanya. Bisa dibayangkan jika jaket ini sengaja dibuat menyerupai model Pikacchu dari anime Pokemon. Aku mebolak-balikkan jaket lama itu dan memiringkan kepala sambil berpikir. Jaket ini kumiliki saat kelas dua SMP, lebih tepatnya diberikan oleh Sasuke yang membuangnya kepadaku. Jadi ingat waktu itu, kita pergi jalan-jalan ke mall berdua. Saat membeli jam tangan Sasuke memenangkan hadiah bonus jaket ini yang langsung disodorkannya kapadaku. Dia bilang jika jaket ini hanya cocok digunakan oleh perempuan, jadi dia tidak memerlukannya dan terserah kepadaku mau ku apakan. Yang kemudian dia berkata 'bukankah kau menyukai warna kuning, mungkin kau akan terlihat manis jika memakainya' sambil menyeringai mengejek. Dasar! menurutku dia itu hanya tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaan. Apa karena sikap arogannya ya? Tapi walau bagaimanapun cara dia memberikannya aku tetap senang untuk menyimpannya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hadiah pertama yang diberikan pemuda sok dingin itu.

Jacket ini memang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi aku tidak keberatan untuk memakai apapun. Toh sebenarnya aku tak acuh pada penampilanku, termasuk tidak peduli pada penilaian orang lain.

Membuka resletingnya, akupun mulai memasukkan tanganku pada lengan jaket itu. "Urgh... sudah lama aku tidak mencobanya, jaket ini jadi kesempitan". Entah jaketnya yang mengecil atau tubuhku yang semakin tumbuh besar, hahahh... lengannya bahkan hanya menutupi tiga per empat lenganku. Aku menarik paksa penutup kepalanya, dan untungnya bagian lehernya cukup panjang, jadi masih dapat dipasang walau ini sedikit ketat.

Kuputar badanku menyamping kiri dan kanan di depan cermin. "Hmm... aneh sekali." Aku bergumam karena jaket ini kekecilan rasanya jadi bertambah aneh. "Tapi kalau seperti ini lucu juga." Ujarku mendekatkan wajah pada cermin sambil memiringkan kepala, aku bangga menyadari rupa tampanku ternyata cukup manis.

"Mungkin begini aku bisa membangkitkan libido Sasuke." Komentar yang langsung saja terlintas di otakku seperti baru saja memberikanku sebuah ide. "Ahh... itu benar. Cck, harusnya Sasuke tidak akan berpaling jika aku bersikap manis layaknya Uke yang sesungguhnya." Setuju dengan pemikiran itu, aku mengangguk-angguk sambil memegangi dagu mematangkan niat. "Baiklah..." Menepuk kepalan tangan kanan pada telapak kiri, "sudah aku putuskan, aku akan pergi menggodanya dengan sisi imut tersembunyi yang kumiliki... dan akan kuperjelas, jika aku adalah satu-satunya partner yang paling manis untuknya, hingga Sasuke tidak lagi memintaku menjaga jarak dengannya!" Kataku mengedipkan mata sambil berpose centil ala figuran anime, membentuk huruf 'V' dengan telunjuk dan jempol di dagu penuh percaya diri menghadap cermin.

.

.

.

Aku mengetuk pintu beberapa kali tapi masih tidak ada suara dari dalam rumah. Mungkin Sasuke sedang sibuk berada di kamarnya.

Aku memutar ganggang pintu yang sudah kuduga 'tidak dikunci'. Biasanya aku akan masuk begitu saja ke kamarnya. Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintunya dan memasukkan kepalaku terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar masuk.

"SASUKE! Apa kau ada di kamar?" Teriakku menggema di dalam rumah itu. Sama sepertiku, Sasuke juga tinggal sendirian di kota ini karena orang tuanya bekerja di luar negeri. Tidak mendapatkan sahutan sama sekali, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke.

 ** _Ceklek~_**

"Sasuke," Tanpa sadar mataku berbinar ketika pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau rupanya... ada apa?"

"Karena terlalu bosan di rumah, aku datang untuk menemanimu." Jawabku sambil menyengir tiga jari.

Mata biruku menangkap kerutan di alis Sasuke yang sedang menatapku aneh. "Apa yang kau pakai itu? Hahhah..."

Dia sedikit tertawa karena melihat penampilanku, dan dengan semangatnya aku merentangkan tangan dan berputar untuk memamerkannya. "Bagaimana? _Kawai_ bukan?" Ujarku sambil menangkup pipi dengan menggenggam seperti _neko,_ plus membesarkan mata menatapnya.

"Hahah,... apa? kau konyol! Ingat umur dobe! Wajahmu itu terlalu tua untuk berpakaian seperti itu." Komentarnya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hei! Kau sendiri yang pernah bilang kepadaku jika aku akan terlihat manis jika memakai jaket ini." Selaku sambil mem-pout-kan bibir.

"Hah? Kapan?" Ekspresinya kembali mendatar, dengan raut wajah yang sepertinya memang tidak mengingat hal itu.

"Saat kau memberikan jaket ini padaku lah." Jawabku ketus.

"Ohh.. begitukah? Yeah terserahlah, kau memang manis layaknya idiot."

'Huh... kata-kata pedasnya muncul lagi' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Nee... Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar?" Kukalungkan kedua tanganku pada leher Sasuke dan memiringkan wajahku mendekat ke wajahnya.

"Upp-"

"Dasar dobe... aku sedang ada acara di luar. Lebih baik kau pulang saja."

"Thafi-" Tangannya yang menahan mukaku tidak mengizinkanku untuk melakukan apa yang tadi terlintas di otakku. Yang kuharap sambutan antusias darinya, tapi malah mencengkram mukaku hingga aku tidak bisa bicara jelas seperti ini.

"Aku ada janji hari ini." Katanya, setelah aku sudah mundur sehingga dia melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku.

"Mengapa begitu. Padahal aku sudah datang kesini untuk menemanimu." Aku mengernyitkan alis tajam layaknya seorang kekasih yang mengambek.

"Maaf Naruto... sepertinya aku tidak lagi dapat melakukan hal itu denganmu." Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Mengetahui apa yang mungkin aku inginkan darinya. Asal tahu saja... bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali saja kami melakukan hal itu sebagai partner. Menyadari orientasi kami yang agaknya menyimpang, sudah sejak kelas dua SMP kami menjajal hal itu dengan niat iseng menghabiskan waktu dan sebagai pengalaman tentunya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar gay, ketahuilah aku juga masih menyukai bukit besar seorang wanita. Bisa dibilang aku ini biseks sedangkan Sasukelah yang seorang gay seutuhnya. Dia pernah menyukai seorang senpai waktu SMP, mengetahui ternyata orang yang ditaksir adalah _straight_ , aku membantunya untuk melupakan patah hatinya. Hahahh... Sasuke patah hati. Aku bisa benar-benar tertawa saat ini jika saja keadaannya lebih mendukung.

Ada janji dengan seseorang dia bilang? Lalu ingin meninggalkanku begitu saja dan memupuskan niatku sejak menginjak garis start dari rumah. Jujur saja... itu membuatku benar-benar kesal.

"Memangnya siapa yang membuat janji denganmu?"

"Neji-senpai."

 ** _TOK TOK TOK_**

Suara ketukan dari pintu depan mengintrupsi pembicaraan kami.

"Sepetinya dia sudah datang." Sasuke berjalan menuruni tangga berniat segera membukakan pintu.

"Tunggu Sasuke! Apa boleh aku ikut bersama kalian?" Pintaku meraih sebelah tangannya.

"APA? Tentu saja tidak boleh. Neji akan marah jika aku mengajakmu." Tolaknya. Menarik tangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Kenapa tidak? Kalau begitu aku akan bicara padanya." Kataku. Yang kemudian Sasuke langsung berbalik dengan onyx yang menatapku tajam seolah ingin mengulitiku.

"Kau tidak juga mengerti?" Tanyanya dengan desisan dingin. Tanpa sengaja aku meneguk ludah. "Kami tidak ingin diganggu. Tidak boleh ada yang merusak rencana hari mingguku dengannya." Ucapnya penuh penegasan.

"A-apa kalian berkencan?" Tanyaku menyimpulkan dengan suara yang berat.

"Yeah... jika kau sudah tahu, sebaiknya kau berhenti menahanku! Kau membuat Neji harus menunggu." Sasuke kembali berjalan dan segera membukakan pintu yang sebenarnya tidak dikunci.

"Ada apa?' Tanya Neji, mengintip ke dalam dan bertemu mata denganku.

"Tidak ada. Hanya perdebatan kecil dengan Naruto seperti biasa." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ohh,"

"Kenapa diam saja dobe? Apa kau ingin kukunci di dalam rumah ini? Cepat keluar!" Perintahnya. Membuatku tersentak.

Sesuai perintahnya, akupun berjalan seperti robot ketika keluar melewati mereka, dan Sasuke segera mengunci rumahnya.

"Ayo senpai, kita berangkat!" Ajak Sasuke yang menggandeng tangan Neji. Aku hanya mematung menatapnya.

"Jaket yang bagus." Ujar Neji kepadaku, sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkanku layaknya orang bodoh. Kelihatannya Sasuke benar-benar senang dapat pergi bersama Senpai-nya. Membuatku semakin mematung dengan hembusan angin padang pasir yang menerpa tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi 'rasa sakitnya tuh disini'. Meremas dada dengan sebelah tangan bersandar di tembok.

.

.

.

"Hahhhh... siiialll..." Geramku, sambil menendang-nendang kerikil kecil dijalanan.

Ini benar-benar membuatku kesal. 'Kenapa Sasuke harus meninggalkan aku untuk bersama Neji? Jika Sasuke bersama Neji lalu aku harus bersama dengan siapa?' Jeritku pilu dalam hati. Seketika menumpuhkan tanganku di samping tembok jalanan, dan meninju-ninju permukaan keras itu.

Bukankah ini tidak adil? Selama ini akulah yang terus bersama Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba dia meninggalkanku begitu saja sekarang. Ini benar-benar tidak adil. Harusnya Sasuke lebih memilihku! Kenapa dia harus memilih Neji coba? Apa bagusnya dari pemuda yang suka memanjangkan rambut itu?

"Dasar Kuntilanak! Dasar Sadako tak berpupil!" Sumpah serapahku terhadap orang yang sudah merebut Sasuke dariku. Tanpa sadar aku sudah menggigiti jaket kuning yang sudah aku lepaskan.

 _Breett~_

Hiasan telinga dari penutup kepalanya tersobek saat aku menariknya dengan gigiku hingga benar-benar copot.

Belum juga tersadar, mata biruku menatap jaket kuning itu dengan pandangan nanar. "Benar... jaket ini— benar-benar konyol." Detik berikutnya aku menghempas-hempaskan jaket itu ke tembok, lalu menariknya berlawanan arah, menyobeknya dengan kekuatan penuh hingga terbagi menjadi dua. _Krrraakk~!_ Mengoyaknya brutal seolah jaket itulah yang menjadi sumber kesialanku hari ini.

"Hahh-hahh...benar-benar tidak berguna." Dan terus melakukan itu dengan gemas, menumpahkan semua kekesalanku pada jaket yang sangat sangat sangat sangat konyol itu. Dan baru sadar jika aku itu benar benar sangat sangat idiot.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Seketika aku menghentikan perbuatanku mendengar seseorang tiba-tiba mengintrupsi. Perlahan aku memutar kapala untuk menoleh ke belakang. Dan kudapati Gaara yang sedang membungkuk penasaran melihat apa yang sedang kulakukan.

"GAG-GAG-GAARA!" Panggilku gagap karena kaget, mundur dari posisiku berjongkok dan tanpa sengaja membanting pantat di atas aspal. 'Apa tadi dia melihatku seperti orang gila?'

"Yaa?" Jawabnya. Memandangku yang masih belum beranjak dari posisi. Jelas saja dia memandangku dengan bertanya-tanya.

Kemudian mata hijaunya melirik ke arah potongan kain yang baru saja aku cincang.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Ahh-hehehh... tidak." Aku bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celanaku dari debu. Menetralkan ekspresi terkejut, yang entah sekarang aku malah jadi bingung sendiri kenapa harus berlebihan begitu.

"Lalu, itu apa?"

"Ahh- bukan apa-apa? itu hanya sampah." Elakku.

"Kau tidak boleh membuang sampah sembarangan Naruto! Sebaiknya kau mengumpulkannya untuk dibuang ke tempat sampah."

"Haik haik... akan ku bereskan sekarang." Aku berjongkok dan mulai memunguti kain jaket yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu.

"Biar kubantu." Kata Gaara yang langsung ikut memungutinya.

"Ahh tidak usah!" Tidak ingin Gaara menebak sebenarnya apa wujud dari kain itu, dengan cepat tanganku bergerak menyahut potongan kain yang akan diambil Gaara.

 _Greb~_ Tapi sial, Gaara sudah lebih dulu memegang kainnya, sedangkan aku malah menggenggam tangan Gaara.

 _'_ _Tangan yang hangat dan lembut...'_ Gumamku dalam hati. Perlahan menoleh untuk menatap wajahnya. Dan kudapati Gaara hanya memandang tangan kami, aku mendekat ke arahnya hanya untuk melihat lebih jelas ada sedikit semu merah di pipinya.

"Serahkan padaku!" Kataku. Seketika dia menoleh dan terkejut ketika menatap wajahku yang begitu dekat, tiba-tiba saja dia jatuh terduduk ke aspal.

Aku mengerjapkan mata ketika melihat tingkah lucu yang baru saja pemuda itu lakukan. "Hahah... kau kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit geli. Tidak seperti Gaara yang biasanya.

"T-tidak. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" Pintanya kemudian yang langsung kuturuti. Kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Gaara berdiri sambil menepuk celananya.

Selesai memunguti sisa kainnya aku berjalan beberapa meter menuju tempat sampah yang terletak di seberang jalan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanyaku pada pemuda merah yang masih memandang arah lain tersebut.

Ia menoleh untuk menjawab. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang."

"Aku ikut!" Ucapku semangat. Daripada terus kesal gara-gara Sasuke dan Neji lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu di tempat teman lain bukan. Lagipula aku sudah beberapa kali datang ke rumah Gaara. Disana ada Temari kakak perempuan Gaara yang cerewet dan Kankurou kakak laki-laki Gaara.

"Kerumahku?" Ulang Gaara.

"Tentu. Kau tahu aku kesepian sendirian di rumah. Tadi aku ke rumah Sasuke, tapi aku harus diusir kerena Sasuke pergi dengan Neji." Ujarku yang malah menceritakan kejadian barusan.

Gaara masih memandangku yang kemudian sudah berjalan mendahului. "Ayo!" Ajaknya.

Aku tersenyum sambil menyejajarkan langkah dengannya. "Sebenarnya hari ini aku sedang kesal..." Dan sepanjang jalan akupun mulai mengoceh panjang lebar.

.

.

.

"Duduklah! Aku akan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil snack."

"Hai, arigatou..." Jawabku, duduk di samping meja, sementara Gaara mengambil cemilan.

Aku menelentangkan tubuhku di lantai tatami kamar ini. Mengacak-acak rambut sambil berguling tidak tenang saat mengingat kejadian menyebalkan tadi. Kemudian mencoba menenangkan diri dengan berbantalkan kedua tangan menatap langit-langit.

Aku melirik ke arah pintu, tapi Gaara masih belum datang juga. Bukankah ini sudah terlalu lama untuknya mengambil snack? Aku berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar. Mengintip ke bawah tangga dan berjalan ke ruang sebelah.

"Gaara..." Panggilku pelan, sebelum seluit keberadaannya kulihat di ruang sebelah. Pemuda merah itu nampak sedang mencari sesuatu, dengan menunduk ke bawah ranjang dan pergi ke sudut ruangan.

"... keluarlah!" Terdengar suara Gaara yang berbisik memanggil sesuatu. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang sedang dia cari, jadi akupun mendekatinya dan mendengar suaranya memanggil dengan lebih jelas. "Dimana kau... Naruto?" Memiringkan kepala saat terdengar namaku disebut.

"Naruto... kau dimana?" Dan dia menyebut namaku lagi, membuatku mengernyitkan alis dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sudah jelas dia tadi menyuruhku menunggu di kamarnya bukan... lalu kenapa dia mencari di dalam ruangan ini? dengan posisi mencari yang aneh pula. "Naru... cepat kemari!" dan aku semakin heran saat dia bersuara dengan nada memerintah dengan berjongkok ke bawah ranjang. Padahal aku kan ada di belakangnya.

" _meong..."_ dan sekelebat bayangan tiba-tiba berlari ke arahnya, sebelum kemudian Gaara mulai berdiri.

"Kucing pintar." Ujarnya kemudian. Sedangkan aku masih berdiri di belakangnya.

Pemuda merah itupun membalikkan tubuhnya, terlihatlah seekor kucing berada digendongannya sambil sebelah tangan Gaara mengusap tubuh si kucing. Ketika menyadari keberadaanku, kepala merah itupun mendongak dan dengan sedikit terbelalak mata jade itu bertemu tatap dengan mataku.

"Tadi aku mendengar namaku disebut," Kataku. Sedangkan Gaara masih belum menjawab, seolah pemuda merah itu sedang membeku.

Aku memiringkan kepala sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya. "Oi Gaara!"

"Ahh... maaf!" Ucapnya ketika tersadar. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?" Tanyaku sebelum pandanganku kembali pada si kucing. "Jangan-jangan...?" Sudah dapat menebak kepada siapa panggilan 'Naruto' itu, aku melangkah mundur dengan menatap horor kucing yang didekap Gaara.

"Kau memberi nama kucingmu Naruto?" Tanyaku setengah berteriak.

Gaara menatap lantai sambil mengangguk mengiyakan. Sedangkan mukaku semakin pucat tidak mengerti. 'Seekor kucing harus memiliki nama yang sama dengan namaku?'

.

Aku mendengus dengan sebelah tangan menyangga wajah di atas meja. Tangan kananku terjulur untuk meraih keripik kentang yang kemudian memakannya dengan pelan.

"Maaf sudah menggunakan namamu tanpa izin. Apa kau marah?" Tanya Gaara yang duduk di sebelahku.

Aku berbalik dari posisi memunggunginya, kemudian melipat kedua tangan di atas dada sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Bukan masalah izinnya... Gaara! Hanya saja, kenapa kau harus menggunakan namaku? Kenapa tidak Shiro, Puko, atau Kuma!" Tanyaku menuntut.

"Maaf..." lagi-lagi dia meminta maaf, masih dengan mengelus kucing itu. "Kau lihat kucing ini!" Ujarnya, memintaku untuk ikut memperhatikan rupa kucing tersebut. "Dia memiliki warna oranye dan mata biru,"

Aku menyipitkan mata ketika memperhatikan kucing itu sesuai yang dia bilang "Memang benar sih..." kucing itu memiliki warna favoritku yaitu 'oranye', ditambah lagi matanya berwarna biru bening. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang seperti menggambarkan diriku, dalam hal warna tentunya. "Yasudahlah, terserah kau saja!" Gumamku pada akhirnya. Toh itu hanya masalah nama saja.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya memastikan.

"Yeah... lagipula sudah berapa lama kau memberinya nama itu?" Tanyaku kemudian.

"Sejak aku menyelamatkannya di sungai. Jadi sudah lima hari ini." Jawabnya. Yang membuatku teringat kejadian di sungai beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ahh... iya benar, aku ingat. Betapa nekadnya kau terjun ke dalam sungai untuk menyelamatkan kucing itu."

"Yeah... kau tahu Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan kucing ini pada orang lain. Meski nenek tetangga telah memintanya." Perkataan Gaara membuatku kembali memandang ke arahnya.

"Hah, kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah memberikannya nama 'Naruto'." Jawabnya.

Aku memiringkan kepala sedikit tidak mengerti. Mungkin yang dimaksud, dia akan merasa tidak enak memberikan kucing yang sudah terlanjur memiliki nama yang sama denganku. Rasanya pasti juga bertambah aneh jika orang lain terus memanggil nama 'Naruto...pusss-puss...Naruto!' hanya untuk mencari kucing tersebut.

"Hahahh..." membayangkan hal itu membuatku sedikit tertawa.

Gaara meletakkan kucing itu di lantai dan melemparkan bola karet kepada si kucing. Membiarkan kucing itu bermain dengan bolanya.

"Bermain ya..."Gumamku yang memperhatikan kucing itu.

"Hm?" Gaara menyahut.

"Kau punya mainan apa saja? Yang bisa kita mainkan berdua..." Melihat kucing itu bermain, tanganku jadi gatal ingin juga memainkan sesuatu. Hanya bersantai dengan tiduran sambil makan kripik kentang, tentu bukan hal yang bisa dibilang mengasyikan. Karena di rumah sendirianpun sudah sering kulakukan.

Gaara sedikit berpikir untuk mengingat apa saja yang dimilikinya. "Hanya monopoli kurasa."

"Hmm... tidak ada yang lain?"Tanyaku lagi. Sambil memeriksa kesekeliling, aku menatap bosan pada rak kamar Gaara yang dipenuhi dengan buku. Koleksi buku Gaara bahkan hampir sama dengan Sasuke. Yang menjadikannya lebih parah adalah Gaara tidak memilki _play station_ di kamarnya. Harusnya kalau di tempat Sasuke, remaja pantat ayam itu akan memiliki banyak koleksi video game lengkap. Dan akan ada yang baru tiap minggu. Salah satu hal yang membuatku merasa betah di kamar Sasuke. "Sial... apasih yang dilakukan si Teme itu." Gerutuku. Kembali menjadi kesal mengingat si pantat ayam Sasuke telah pergi bersama si kuntilanak Neji.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menayakan sesuatu." Kata Gaara tiba-tiba, masih dengan wajah kecut aku menoleh padanya yang menatapku lurus.

"Yeah? Soal apa?"

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau merasa kesal karena Sasuke pergi dengan Neji?" Tanyanya, tatapan intensnya seolah menuntutku agar segera menjawab.

"Yeah, tentu saja aku kesal! Selama ini Sasuke biasa pergi bersamaku, tapi tadi..dia bahkan mengusirku." Ucapku dengan ketus. Wajar saja, ditanyai begitu membuatku memiliki kesempatan untuk meluapkan mood jelekku. 'Dasar Teme jelek! Awas saja kau nanti'.

"Kau aneh Naruto." Ujar Gaara tiba-tiba, dan aku langsung melotot kearahnya.

"Apanya?"

"Kau bilang kalian hanya berteman. Tapi kenapa kau harus marah melihat Sasuke memilih orang lain. Sebenarnya apa kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Mendengar pertanyaannya membuatku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, lalu memiringkan kepala sambil berpikir. "Iya juga ya," melipat tangan di atas dada. Memikirkan sebenarnya sejauh apa kata partner itu dalam hubungan kami? Kami bahkan tidak berpacaran dan cukup sadar bahwa selama ini hanya menjadi sahabat. Tapi sepertinya... selama ini aku merasa Sasuke hanya bisa dekat denganku, dan melupakan orang lain bisa saja mendekatinya. "Apa itu karena aku menyukai Sasuke?" Gumamku, malah bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Maaf jika berbicara seperti ini. Tapi orang lain bisa saja tersakiti jika kau terus seperti ini." Ujar Gaara yang membuatku terkejut. Gaara beranjak dari posisinya, tapi aku mencegahnya dengan menahan pergelangan tangannya. Gaara kembali menengok ke belakang untuk menatapku.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi sepertinya ada yang salah..." Kataku sambil menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk. "Kalau begitu, bisakah kau mendengar ocehanku lebih lama lagi?" Pintaku dengan menatapnya lurus. Sedikit aku menyadari Gaara terlihat kesal karena hal itu, dan mungkin akulah yang tidak benar.

Gaara pun menghela nafas. Kulepaskan tangannya ketika dia kembali duduk disebelahku.

"Kuharap kali ini kau tidak mengatakan hal yang bodoh." Ucapnya.

"Aku mengerti." Jawabku. Kalau selama ini semua ocehanku adalah hal-hal yang bodoh, jadi sebaiknya kumulai darimana? Ahh, langsung sajalah. "Akan kuberitahu semuanya. Sebenarnya-" Dengan telapak tangan di sebelah bibir seperti orang berbisik, aku mendekat ke arah Gaara. "-aku sudah sering melakukan hal itu dengan Sasuke." Kataku pada akhirnya.

"Hah?" Seperti belum dapat menangkap apa maksudku, Gaara menatapku dengan kernyitan tajam seolah menuntut perkataan yang lebih rinci.

"Iya... melakukan itu." Kembali meletakkan tangan di atas meja, aku berusaha menjelaskannya masih dalam jarak yang sama. Dengan tatapan serius yang tidak kalah tajam pula. Seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah lama menjadi rahasia, dan kini telah berusaha untuk dibocorkan. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk merahasiakannya... tapi apa boleh buat, Sasukelah yang telah memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain, bahkan mengancam akan membunuhku. Walau ancaman membunuh itu sudah sering dia pakai.

"Me-lakukan itu?" Eja Gaara, terlihat raut wajah yang mulai berubah menjadi pucat. "Maksudmu... bukan sesuatu-" dia terlihat meneguk ludahnya sebelum mengatakan "yang orang dewasa lakukan bukan?!" Tanyanya, terlihat jelas kegugupan dalam suaranya.

Waah... sepertinya Gaara masih polos soal itu. Mungkin dia akan sangat terkejut. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Yah," Aku mengangguk. "Yang seperti itu." membenarkan

 ** _BRAKK_**

Aku terkejut dan hampir terjengkang ke belakang. Kemudian mendongak menatap Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Tapi kaliankan masih di bawah umur!" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Sudah kuduga, dia masih polos. Tapi tidak usah lebay begitukan! Mengagetkanku saja.

"Yah, apa boleh buat"

"Apanya yang boleh buat?!" Bentaknya dengan tatapan yang langsung menusuk.

"Ehh-hehe... tapi itu kenyataannya." Tawaku gugup, menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk.

Terlihat Gaara menghembuskan nafasnya berusaha untuk tenang, lalu kembali duduk pada posisinya. Tapi kemudian dia meletakkan telapak tangan di wajah sambil menyangganya di atas meja.

"Jadi... sejak kapan kalian— melakukan hal itu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Sejak kelas dua SMP," Jawabku pelan.

"Cck, yang benar saja..." Sebuah decakan terdengar keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin itu membuatnya benar-benar terkejut, mendengar ternyata temannya sudah melakukan hal-hal dewasa bahkan semenjak masih di bangku SMP, yang artinya baru saja menginjak usia puber.

"Uemm... kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tidak menyangka kalian sudah sejauh itu." Ujarnya, meletakkan tangannya dengan masih terlihat termenung.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian?" Tanyanya menoleh untuk menatapku.

"Hanya partner kurasa." Jawabku sambil meletakkan dagu di atas meja.

"Begitukah?"

"Humm yeah," Gumamku.

"Lalu... bagaimana jika Sasuke ternyata berpacaran dengan Neji?"

Aku langsung bangkit dengan melotot ketika Gaara mengatakan hal itu.

"Yang benar saja?!" Ucapku khawatir dengan bibir tertekuk. Menatap Gaara untuk memastikan itu hanyalah dugaannya saja. Bukan sesuatu yang memang dia ketahui.

"Maaf, tapi akhir-akhir ini Sasuke terlihat dekat dengan Neji, dan bukankah sekarang mereka sedang berkencan?" Ujarnya kemudian, mengingatkanku tentang apa yang terjadi tadi pagi.

" _Soonna!_ " Membuatku semakin lemas saja.

 _TOK TOK TOK_

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Gaara di ketuk, kemudian terbuka dan menampilkan Temari yang menengok ke dalam mencari Gaara. Gaara pun segera berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Bisakah kau berbelanja Gaara? Kita tidak memiliki apapun untuk makan malam nanti." Kata Temari, menyerahkan sebuah dompet kepada Gaara.

"Hai." Angguk Gaara tanpa protes.

"Terimakasih." Senyum Temari sebelum kembali ke dapur.

"Jadi-" Gaara berbalik dan menatapku. "apakah kau akan ikut berbelanja denganku, Naruto?"

Daripada sendirian dengan pikiran tidak jelas disini akupun mengangguk. Dan segera berdiri mengikuti Gaara keluar dari kamar.

FLAT _ FLAT

" _Arigatou gozaimasu!_ " Ucap paman penjual sayuran seraya ber- _ojhigi_.

Kamipun kembali berjalan untuk mencari bahan makanan yang lain.

Aku melirik tas kresek di tangan Gaara yang penuh dengan sayuran. "Apa kau tidak membeli daging?" Gumamku. Kupikir malam tidak akan sempurna jika tanpa daging.

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi aku bisa membelinya jika kau berkeinginan makan malam di rumahku." Ucapannya membuatku berbinar semangat.

"Benarkah? Senangnya...! jarang sekali aku bisa makan daging, apalagi masakan rumah." Ocehku mengikutinya berjalan di sepanjang ruko untuk mencari penjual daging, dan akhirnya pun kami mendapatkannya.

"Kau memang baik Gaara!" Pujiku, dan dia hanya bergumam. "Biasanya tiap hari aku hanya makan ramen. Untunglah... kau mengundangku untuk makan malam di rumahmu."

"Aku heran, bagaimana kau bisa tumbuh hanya dengan makan ramen."

"Hahahh... jangan heran! Tulang dan ototku ini memang terbuat dari ramen Ichiraku." Kataku dengan sebelah tangan terangkat, memamerkan otot lengan. Mengoceh dan mengoceh, itulah satu kelebihanku untuk meramaikan suasana.

Tapi ketika kami berjalan melewati sebuah gang langkahku terhenti. "Huh?" Terlihat ada dua orang di sana dengan posisi yang begitu dekat, terlalu intim malah. 'Anak muda jaman sekarang... bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan hal itu di tempat umum' batinku, aku tidak sempat berkedip ketika menyadari jika mereka sedang berciuman. Apalagi ketika mengenali betapa familiarnya mereka, akupun membeku.

Rambut panjang itu... tidak salah, itu Neji. Dia sedang dengan ganasnya saling melumat bibir dengan orang yang tidak lain adalah— Sasuke? Tidak mungkin... bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan itu di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Pertanyaan Gaara tidak kudengarkan, sampai pemuda merah itu menoleh sendiri dan melihatnya.

Detik kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia menyeretku, dan membuatku tersadar dari segala pikiranku.

"Gaara!" Panggilku, sedikit terheran ketika dia berjalan dengan langkah cepat menggandeng pergelangan tanganku. Terlihat dia mendengar panggilanku dan memperlambat langkahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang Naruto! Temari sudah menunggu." Ajaknya, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Kau membeli daging juga?" Ujar Temari. Membongkar isi belanjaan Gaara di dapur.

"Aku mengundang Naruto untuk makan malam." Ucap Gaara. Temari melirik ke arahku sejenak "Kankuro sebentar lagi juga pulang. Kau ingin membantu memasak Gaara?"

Gaara menoleh ke arahku "Aku akan membantu Temari-nee memasak. Kau bisa menunggu di kamar atau menonton tv di ruang tamu jika mau." Ucapnya.

"Baiklah." Jawabku.

.

 ** _CEKLEK_**

Pintu kamar Gaara sepertinya terbuka. Aku menoleh dan mendapati pemuda merah itu berjalan menghampiriku yang berbaring di lantai kamarnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu. Apa kau bosan?"

Akupun bangkit untuk duduk. "Tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku sempat tertidur tadi. Jadi sekarang sudah jam berapa? Emmmhh~" Tanyaku sambil meregangkan tangan ke arah berlawanan.

"Sudah jam 6 sore."

"Apa? Sudah selama itu?"

"Kau ingin mandi? Tadi aku sudah mandi sebelum kemari."

"Humm... kurasa nanti saja." Gumamku malas. Kemudian kembali lagi terlentang.

Sejenak aku melirik Gaara yang menatapku, lalu kembali menatap langit-langit sambil melamun.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan kejadian tadi?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Ohh, soal yang kita lihat diperjalanan pulang tadi... tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah Neji dan Sasuke." Kataku yakin. Gaara tidak terlihat ingin menyela, tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan.

"Uemm jadi... apa kau cemburu ketika melihat mereka?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, kemudian bangkit untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara.

"Sebenarnya aku kesssal..." Ucapku dengan penekanan dalam gerakan kepala. "tapi setelah kupikirkan, aku memutuskan untuk 'yasudahlah'." Pasrahku, menganggkat kedua tangan. Apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan jika Sasuke sudah jadian dengan Neji.

"Tadi kau terlihat begitu kesal karena Sasuke pergi dengan Neji. Tapi sekarang kenapa kau bilang yasudahlah? Apa sebenarnya kau tidak menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Gaara beruntun.

"Aku memang menyukai Sasuke." Jawabku.

"Kalau kau menyukainya kenapa kau menyerah?" Ucap Gaara yang entah kenapa ekspresinya terlihat mengeras.

"Tapi Sasuke sudah memilih Neji. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

"Jika kau mencintainya, tidak seharusnya kau diam saja Naruto!" Kata Gaara lagi, terlihat menuntut.

"Tu-tunggu! Memangnya aku pernah bilang aku mencintai Sasuke?" Tanyaku bingung. Perasaan tadi aku hanya bilang kalau menyukai Sasuke.

Gaara mengernyitkan alisnya yang tidak ada.

"Ehh-hahah... rasanya kalimat mencintai itu terlalu jauh." Ucapku ragu.

"Kau membuaku bingung Naruto." Ucap Gaara dengan dingin. Ditatap seperti itu membuatku merasa tidak enak. "Jadi sebenarnya bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke?"

"Uemm... aku memang menyukainya sebagai partner. Tapi jujur, aku bahkan tidak mengerti bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta." Jelasku tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau— tidak pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Kupikir yeahh begitu. Aku memang senang jika bersama Sasuke. Tapi menurut komik yang aku baca, perasaan cinta itu lebih dari itu... misalnya perasaan yang membuat jantungmu ingin melompat keluar ketika berada begitu dekat dengannya. Dan jujur, aku belom pernah merasakan hal itu dengan Sasuke. Hahahhh..." Tawaku ketika selesai menjelaskan, sebenarnya sedikit kurang yakin aku mendiskripsikan jal itu. Tapi sungguh... perasaanku ketika bersama Sasuke sepertinya bukan cinta.

Tadinya aku pikir juga aku menyukai Sasuke. Ketika melihat Sasuke berciuman dengan Neji memang awalnya kesal, tapi setelah terlalu lama berpikir... entah kenapa perasaan itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Lagian mah... si Sasuke itu memang seperti itu. Sama seperti saat masa SMP dulu, lagi-lagi dia menyukai senpainya. Wajar saja Sasuke selalu tertarik pada sosok dewasa yang menyerupai anikinya. Sedangkan anikinya telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi kurasa sekarang tidak buruk membiarkan Sasuke bersama dengan Neji.

"Kau sudah melakukan ini itu dengan Sasuke, tapi kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta dengannya?" Tanya Gaara dengan ekspresi terheran-heran.

"Ehheheh... mungkin kita berdua memang terlalu mesum. Tapi kurasa kami hanya sekedar bersenang-senang." Gumamku seraya menggaruk pipi yang berkeringat. Membayangkan kembali ketika pertama kali aku dan Sasuke menonton sebuah blue film bersama.

Kelihatannya Gaara sudah mulai mengerti. Pemuda merah itu tampak melemaskan pundaknya dengan sedikit helaan nafas.

"Aku pikir kau akan semakin frutasi ketika melihat mereka." Gerutu Gaara.

"Hahahh..." Tawaku.

"Jadi, kau sudah merelakan Sasuke dengan Neji?"

"Apa boleh buat."

"Kanapa jawabanmu masih apa boleh buat?" deliknya.

"Hehe... habisnya kalau Sasuke sudah punya kekasih... itu artinya aku sudah tidak punya partner lagi." Tawaku garing. Sedikit menyesali nasib apalah diriku ini tanpa seseorang yang terasa begitu dekat, dan sekarang orang terdekat itu telah diambil orang lain dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Huhuhu... Walau jika semua itu benar hubunganku mungkin tidak banyak berubah dengan Sasuke, tapi tetap saja seperti ada yang kurang.

"Jaa- kalau begitu..." Aku kembali menatap kepada Gaara, dia tampak menghentikan suaranya sejenak sebelum kembali bicara. "-bagaimana kalau denganku?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata ketika dia mengatakan itu. "Denganmu?"

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menjadi partner barumu." Ucapnya lebih jelas.

"KAU SERIUS GAARA!" Tanyaku dengan mata melebar. Memastikan jika tadi pemuda berambut merah itu benar-benar menawarkan hal yang -uem- sedikit intim. Walau bukan hal seperti seseorang menginginkanku menjadi pacarnya. Tapi jujur, itu membuatku berdebar.

"Apa aku selama ini termasuk orang yang suka bercanda?" Ucapnya dengan mata yang menyorot tajam.

"Habisnya kau tiba-tiba seperti orang yang sedang tertarik padaku setelah aku menceritakan semua itu." Gumamku, sambil sebelah tangan memegangi tengkuk.

Gaara hanya masih menatapku lurus, terlihat jika dia sedang menunggu jawaban.

Ditatap seperti itu membuatku jadi gugup. Sedikit aku dapat menangkap kilatan harapan dari mata hijau Gaara, yang terlihat lebih besar dari dekat ditambah lingkaran hitam yang membingkai keduanya. Itu membuatnya nampak seperti sedang menampilkan rakun eyes no jutsunya.

"Jaa-" aku meneguk ludahku sebelum menyelesaikan jawabanku. "baiklah, kita menjadi partner mulai dari sekarang!" aku tersenyum senang setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tidak seperti saat bersama Sasuke yang tanpa tawaran ataupun pernyataan tiba-tiba saja kami sudah melakukan hal itu berkali-kali. Tapi melihat Gaara menawarkan dirinya seperti ini apakah ini akan menjadikan hubungan yang sama seperti saat aku besama Sasuke? Menjadi partner namun hanya sebatas sebagai teman.

"Jadi apakah kau akan menginap malam ini?" Tanya Gaara pelan.

"Menginap?" Beoku.

"Kupikir kita akan melakukannya nanti." Ucapnya frontal.

"Ergh~!" Aku hampir terselak ludahku sendiri. Kupikir dia terlalu terus terang untuk seorang pemula. Rasanya aku sedikit tidak terbiasa jika bersama orang lain, terlebih sudah lama aku tidak melakukan itu karena Sasuke selalu menghindar.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu tergesa-gesa. Kita bisa melakukannya kapan-kapan." Jawabku, karena aku merasa kita masih gugup untuk saat ini. Terlebih lagi aku belum mengetahui Gaara itu termasuk _type top or bottom_. Dengan memperhatikan detail wajah Gaara aku berpikir dia sebenarnya cukup manis walau biasanya terlihat stoic. Tapi melihat sifatnya yang tegas tanpa ragu-ragu bisa saja dia menjadi _top._ Karena posisiku saat bersama Sasuke adalah _bottom_ , sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba menjadi _top_.

"Jadi Naruto, kau itu uke atau seme?"

"Errgh~" Dia mengatakannya, dengan wajah biasa saja pula. Aku kira Gaara masih tidak mengetahui istilah macam itu. Lalu apakah aku harus segera menjawabnya?— Sebenarnya sedikit malu juga aku mengakui diri sebagai seorang uke di hubungan sebelumnya.

"Tapi sebenarnya itu tidak penting. Kita bisa tentukan sendiri saat melakukan itu." Belum juga aku menjawab Gaara sudah kembali bicara.

Aku mengangguk kemudian menyeringai. "Kita bisa melihat siapa yang lebih dominan sekarang jika kau mau."

"Ide bagus." Sahutnya. Kemudian bergeser lebih mendekat ke arahku sambil menunduk. "Tapi..." Dia terlihat terdiam sebelum perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. "Sebenarnya ini yang pertama bagiku. Jadi aku harap kau malakukannya dengan lembut." Ucapnya dengan pandangan lurus langsung ke mataku. Membuatku berkedip beberapa kali. Dia menanggapi hal ini dengan cepat, tapi anehnya terlihat takut-takut dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Ha-hai!" Perkataan dan ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti orang memasrahkan diri itu entah kenapa membuatku ikut merasa gugup. Pandanganku kemudian jatuh kepada bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda sedikit pucat. Dari dekat seperti ini bibirnya terlihat sedikit mengkilap. Dan entah kenapa jantungku kini mulai berdebar.

Aku memegang kedua bahunya dan Gaara memejamkan matanya setelah membalas memegang lenganku juga. Sedikit meneguk ludah dengan perlahan aku mendekat kepadanya, memiringkan kepala dan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya.

'Lembut' pikirku, mulai menggerakkan bibir melumat bibir Gaara, dan seperti yang dapat kurasakan Gaara juga membalas gerakanku. Gerakannya memang agak kaku dan sedikit ragu, seiring mulai terbiasa aku menuntunnya dan menyesuaikan irama hisapan bibir kami menjadi lebih nyaman. Untunglah aku cukup sering memiliki pengalaman tentang hal ini, jadi tidak sulit untuk mengajari Gaara yang masih seorang pemula.

Tapi aku tidak menyangka Gaara memeliki tekstur bibir yang kenyal dan lembut seperti ini. Membuatku ingin menghisap dan melumatnya lagi dan lagi.

"Uem.." Gaara sedikit mengerang ketika aku menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan agak keras.

Kuselipkan lidahku di sela bibirnya. Gaara membuka mulut dan menjulurkan lidahnya yang langsung kusambut dengan lidahku, saling bergelut lidah di dalam ruang mulut yang menyatu.

Aku menyeringai di dalam hati menyadari lidah Gaara yang masih amatir tidak dapat menandingi lidah terlatihku, dan lalu mendorong lidahnya ke dalam untuk menginvasi seluruh mulut Gaara.

"Ummngh..." Erang Gaara yang agaknya merasa geli ketika aku menggelitiki langit-langit mulutnya. Rasa di dalam sini sungguh manis, seolah air liur Gaara ini terbuat dari cherry, yang semakin lama kurasakan semakin membuatku ketagihan. Mulut Sasuke yang beraroma mint bahkan tidak selezat ini. Dengan nikmatnya aku membelit lidah Gaara, menuntunnya ke dalam mulutku dan dengan lahap menyesapnya seolah ingin memeras seluruh salivanya. Menginvasi rongga basahnya lagi dan membelit lidahnya lagi.

Hingga aku melepaskannya karena kebutuhan oksigen yang tidak tercukupi. Aku membuka mata sambil merasapi sisa sensasi ciuman barusan. Menatap mulut basah yang terbuka dengan lidah sedikit terjulur, wajah Gaara terlihat begitu merah dengan nafas yang sama memburunya. Jadenya terbuka dan menatapku dengan pandangan sendu. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku terpaku. Masih dengan memegangi bahunya aku berpikir 'bagaimana bisa ekspresi dingin itu kini berubah menjadi seperti ini?' Yang membuatku bangga dengan kesimpulan bahwa Gaara telah mabuk oleh ciumanku. Dan kini aku menjadi penasaran, jika hanya dengan ciuman saja dapat membuatnya terengah semerah ini, bagaimana jika aku melakukan yang lebih?

"Naruto," Panggilnya.

Kembali aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menghisap kulit leher Gaara.

"Ahh~!" Desahnya, yang membuat telingaku berdiri saking seksinya. Suara yang tidak pernah kudengar darinya sebelumnya. 'Imut juga' pikirku. Menjilati lehernya dan menyesap lebih ke bawah.

Tangannya yang meremas lenganku terlihat sedikit bergetar. Aku mendorongnya dan merebahkannya ke lantai. Kemudian melanjutkan aksiku dengan mengapit daun telinganya lalu menjilati rongganya.

"Akh- Naruto! Jangan disana!" Larangnya.

Aku menyeringai. "Kenapa jangan? Kulihat kau malah menikmatinya." Kataku, lalu meniup lubang telinga Gaara hingga tubuhnya menggigil. Menikmati bagaimana cara ini berhasil pada tubuh sensitive Gaara.

Gaara membuka matanya yang terpejam untuk melirikku.

"Jadi siapa yang lebih dominan?" Tanyaku, masih sambil menciuminya.

"Ba-baiklah… kau yang menang, Naruto!" Jawabnya, sedikit terengah.

"Jadi sekarang aku semenya, dan kau adalah ukeku?"

Gaara mengangguk dengan kaku. "Te-mari, dia akan datang. Bukankah ini- sudah cukup?"

"Belum cukup!" Selaku. "Aku belum melihat seberapa submissive dirimu di bawahku." Menjilat dagunya.

"Ta-pi kau bilang bisa lain kali? Hhh- kita belum makan malam."

"Kenapa pada saat seperti ini kau malah ingat untuk makan? Bisa kau buka bajumu! Aku ingin melihatmu sedikit jauh lagi!" Pintaku.

"Haruskah sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan wajah semakin merah menyaingi rambutnya.

"Sebentar saja!" Jawabku. Menenggelamkan wajah pada sisi leher yang belum terjamah, dan menghirum aroma segarnya yang berbau sabun dalam-dalam. Berkat Gaara yang baru saja mandi membuatku betah untuk menciuminya.

"Ennh- Naru!" Tidak ketinggalan tanganku ikut andil dengan melepas kancing baju Gaara mulai dari atas.

Kulitnya tidak kalah putih dengan Sasuke. Membuatku tidak sabar untuk menandainya.

 ** _TOK TOK TOK_**

Seketika kami membeku. Dengan kurang ajarnya orang di luar sana mengetuk pintu pada _timing_ yang tidak tepat. Padalah aku sedang penasarannya dengan pemuda merah di bawahku yang kini berubah menjadi erotis.

"Gaara…! Sudah waktunya makan malam." Suara dari orang yang tidak lain adalah Temari.

 _'_ _P_ _lok_ _'_ aku melepaskan kulit dada Gaara yang berada di mulutku dan segera beranjak saat pintu benar-benar terbuka.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Temari dengan pandangan menyelidik. Menatap Gaara yang baru mulai bangun dan merapikan kemejanya. Ohh… yaampun, dan jangan lupakan ekspresinya yang masih memerah dan agak berantakan.

"Bermain gulat!" sahutku untuk menjawabnya dengan senyuman _nervous._

"Jangan berlebihan pada adikku Naruto!" Delik Temari. Mungkin karena melihat keadaan Gaara yang lebih berantakan daripada aku. Sehingga mengira jika adiknya telah kukerjai habis-habisan. Memang itu sebagian besar benar sih…

Setelah itu dia pergi ke ruang makan lebih dulu.

"Naruto."

"Ya?" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Gaara sedang memperhatikan kemejanya. Lebih tepatnya memperhatikan bercak merah yang ada di dadanya.

"Kau benar-benar menandaiku." Gumamnya datar.

"Ahh-err itu… apa kau tidak suka?" Tanyaku bingung. Takutnya jika benar ternyata dia tidak menyukai tanda kepemilikan seperti itu. Sedangkan walau aku partnernya… nyatanya aku bukan pacarnya. Saat melakukannya dengan Sasuke juga pemuda raven itu hampir tidak pernah memberikan _kissmark_ yang begitu kentara.

"Tidak." Ucapnya pendek.

"Hah?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Ulangnya, kemudian pergi dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Dia bilang tidak apa-apa. Apa itu artinya…aku bebas memberikan cupang seperti itu lagi?

TBC

Gomen~!

Aku nulisnya pakai Naruto POV doank.

Soalnya aku pengen ajah nulis dengan gaya seperti ini. Pingin mendalami bagaimana jadi Naruto.

Yah… mungkin agak flat. Aku kurang bisa mikirin kalimat yang menarik. Rasanya nggak bakat.

See ya! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Naruto's Partners**

 **Chapter 2nd**

 **PAIR : NaruGaa,**

 **slight** **SasuNaru, (NaruHina, ShikaKiba** **,** **-NejiGaa, -NejiSasu)**

 **Warning!**

 **BoyXBoy, Lemon, Naruto POV, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Ababil, apa aja yang maunya Author.**

 **888888888**

 **0o0**

 **.**

Roda kehidupan pasti berputar. Itulah yang akan terjadi pada setiap orang dimana kondisi yang biasa terjadi akan mengalami perubahan.

Aku menatap Sasuke yang berjalan beberapa meter di depanku. Berniat mempercepat langkah untuk menyapanya, tiba-tiba Neji sudah menghampiri dan berjalan di sebelahnya. Niatku urung seketika.

"Hmhf," Gumamku kecut. Padahal dulu kita biasa berangkat sekolah bersama. Tapi sekarang hanya untuk menyapa saja terasa sulit.

Tersentak ketika sebuah tepukan terasa di bahuku akupun menoleh, dan mendapati pemuda dengan tato _Ai_ di dahinya telah berdiri di sampingku.

"Ohayou Naruto…!" Sapanya dengan senyuman riang. Hal tidak biasa itu memberikan efek blink-blink di sekitar wajahnya. Yang perlu dipertanyakan kenapa hari ini dia terlihat ceria sekali? Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi terlihat, aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Bukannya aku menuduh jika pemuda merah itu tidak bisa tersenyum, sehingga orang akan terheran melihat senyuman tanpa sebabnya. Begitu-begitu walaupun sering terlihat tanpa ekspresi, Gaara terlihat manis ketika tersenyum tulus, dan senyuman itu biasanya sangat tipis, setipis benang, selisih panjang bibirnya jika dihitung dalam satuan ukur.

"O-ohayou!" Balasku.

Kami berjalan beriringan mamasuki gedung sekolah.

"Bagaimana dengan tidurmu? Tumben kau tidak telat?" Tanyanya. Mengingatkan kebiasaan burukku yang sekarang tidak dapat leluasa lagi kulakukan. Karena... jalan rahasia yang tak lain adalah sebuah dinding yang tak sengaja kulubangi telah diperbaiki.

"Humm… kebetulan saja aku terbangun tadi subuh dan tidak dapat tidur lagi." Jawabku, mendongak ke atas tangga dimana kami akan berjalan menuju lantai dua.

"Apa kau bermimipi buruk?"

"Bisa dibilang sih begitu…" Gumamku. Beberapa anak nampaknya sedang memperebutkan bola basket di koridor lantai dua. Padahal masih pagi, tapi mereka sudah membuat gaduh.

" _Dug-dug-dug... hahahah-haik~ Tangkap!_ " suara berisik mereka yang sekiranya dapat kutangkap.

Aku sempat melihat anak laki-laki yang menguasai bola berusaha mengoper pada temannya namun dihalangi anak yang lain, yang mengakibatkan benturan hingga bola itu meluncur cepat menuju ke arahku yang hampir selesai menaiki tangga.

"Awas!" Tapi tiba-tiba Gaara maju mendahului, tidak sempat menepisnya bola itu langsung membentur keras kepalanya sehingga tubuh Gaara terhuyung ke belakang.

Seketika aku terkejut dan berusaha menangkap tangan Gaara yang terjulur. Kemudian menarik dan mendekapnya agar tidak jadi jatuh. Tapi perkiraanku salah kerena posisi kami terlanjur condong, aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan tidak sanggup melawan gravitasi. Yang selanjutnya kurasakan adalah benturan-benturan yang menekan tubuhku, sambil menahannya aku melindungi kepala Gaara agar tidak lebih terluka. Bisa gawat jika dia sampai gegar otak setelah terbentur bola basket keras dan harus menanggung lagi berbenturan dengan sisi tangga.

"Urgh~!" Aku mengernyit ketika sampai pada lantai dasar. Kudengar beberapa anak berteriak, dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi para siswa berkumpul mengelilingi kami, melihat apakah kami baik-baik saja.

"Uhh-kau tidak apa-apa Gaara?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha bangkit dengan nyeri di sana-sini. Cukup menyakitkan juga jatuh berguling di atas tangga.

"Ba-gaimana denganmu?" Tanyanya balik dengan sebelah tangan memegangi kepala. Aku membantunya untuk duduk.

"Tenang saja! Tubuhku ini tidak selunak mie ramen yang akan mudah hancur. _Well_ ~ hanya terasa nyeri saja." Jawabku sedikit meringis. "Lalu bagaimana dengan kepalamu, tadi kau terbentur bola keras sekali? Harusnya kau tidak menjadi tamengku dari bola itu!"

"Hehehhm..." Aku mengernyit heran ketika melihatnya malah tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Padahal aku bermaksud untuk sedikit mengomel, tapi adakah yang lucu dari perkataanku?

"Maaf... habisnya lucu saja. Aku melindungimu dari bola dan kau melindungiku dari tangga." Ujarnya masih tersenyum. Walau tampak terlihat jika kepalanya memang sakit.

"Hahahh.." Membuatku ikut tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepala. Melupakan keberadaan orang-orang yang melihat kami heran.

Bagaimanapun juga jika dua orang yang membagi rasa sakit tidak akan menjadikan itu sebuah cidera. Jika saja Gaara tidak melindungiku dari bola untuk jatuh sendirian menggelinding di tangga, mungkin saat ini aku tidak dapat bergerak. Jadi dapat disimpulkan maksud darinya adalah, kami membagi rasa sakit itu sama rata agar tidak terjadi cidera berat pada satu orang.

"Oiy! Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang anak salah satu pelaku yang membuat kami terjatuh.

"Sebaiknya kalian ke UKS, biar kami bantu!"

.

"Tidak seharusnya kalian bermain bola di koridor! Setelah minta maaf pada mereka, cepat pergi ke ruang BK!" Perintah guru penjaga UKS yang ber-tag nama'Shizune'.

"Maafkan kami!" Ucap mereka yang berjumlah tidak kurang dari tiga orang siswa, melakukan gerakan membungkuk serempak kepadaku dan juga Gaara, menunjukkan rasa penyesalan mereka.

"Aku akan mengantarkan mereka untuk menjelaskannya di ruang BP. Beristirahatlah sampai merasa baikan!" Kata Shizune.

Seusai kepergian mereka, aku turun dari ranjang untuk berpindah duduk di tepi ranjang Gaara.

"Apa sudah merasa baikan?" Tanyaku.

"Yeah… kepalaku sudah tidak lagi pusing. Lalu begaimana dengan memarmu?" Tanyanya balik dengan sedikit ekspresi khawatir yang dapat kutangkap.

"Ahh… tak apa! Sebentar lagi juga sembuh." Jawabku. Walau punggungku masih terasa ngilu. Yang memang benar, akibat benturan keras yang diterima sisi punggungku pertama kali kini menjadi biru. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagiku, karena aku bahkan lebih sering terjatuh lebih parah lagi. Misalnya dibogem keluar jendela oleh Sakura ketika aku tidak sengaja mengatai dadanya seelok papan triplek. Eh?

"Kau sendiri… dahimu masih terlihat merah." Menjulurkan tangan menyingkap poninya untuk memeriksa memar akibat bola tadi. Tapi entah hanya perasaanku saja atau memang warna merah itu menyebar.

"Hei! Kau sedikit demam. Apa benar-benar terasa sakit?" Tanyaku khawatir. Karena merasakan suhu tubuhnya agak panas.

Gaara hanya menggeleng kemudian menyentuh punggung tanganku dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Hm?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja melihatmu khawatir seperti ini seolah kita memang berpacaran".

"Eh?"

"Ahh maaf!" Dia meminta maaf dan menunduk setelah melakukan hal itu. Dan masih dapat kulihat jika pipinya memang bersemu merah. 'Ka-wai~?'

'Apa-apaan ini?' Innerku langsung menyadarkan diri setelah berpikir jika Gaara memang terlihat 'lucu'. Yeah… habisnya bagaimana tidak melihat seorang pria berekspresi seperti itu di depanku. Seperti gadis saja! Tapi bukan mengejek maksudku. Jujur saja aku belum pernah mendapati seorang gadispun tersipu kepadaku, walau aku sangat mengharapkannya. Dan itu membuatku agaknya merasa senang melihat ekspresi Gaara saat ini. Entah sejak kapan aku menilai Gaara sebagai pemuda yang manis, dan sepertinya aku tidak keberatan untuk menjadi pacarnya. Ohhya… padahal kami baru saja memutuskan untuk menjadi partner. Hahahh… tapi apa benar Gaara menyukaiku?

Jika itu benar… pasti dia tidak keberatan untuk kucium saat ini.

Aku menarik wajahnya dan mendekatkan bibir untuk menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Uem~" Dia sedikit terkejut tapi tidak melakukan apapun selain menggenggam tanganku yang menyentuh pipinya.

Beberapa detik kemudian aku kembali menjauhkan wajah. "Hahahh… maaf! Habisnya kau manis sekali sih." Tawaku sambil menggaruk tengkuk. Sedangkan dengan mata hijaunya dia hanya memperhatikan tingkahku.

Aku tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Gaara mengalungkan tangannya pada leherku. Dan berkata "Aku- tidak keberatan… jika kau ingin." Dengan suara yang pelan. Ketika mengatakan itu matanya memandang ke bawah, dan kembali manatap mataku ketika selesai.

Langsung saja aku menyambut undangan itu dengan meraup bibir merah mudanya. Siapa yang tidak tergoda jika Gaara terlihat begitu malu-malu dan mengundang saat ini.

"Uemmh…" Ciuman yang agaknya berubah menjadi panas dengan saling melumat dan bertarung lidah. Mulut Gaara benar-benar lembut membuatku melupakan jika saat ini kita berada di UKS, sedangkan Shizune-san bisa saja kembali sewaktu-waktu.

 _SRRK_ . Suara pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

'Sial' batinku kesal 'Shizune-san benar-benar kembali pada saat yang tidak tepat'.

Gaara langsung mendorongku saat itu juga.

Aku berusaha secepat mungkin menetralkan nafasku sambil melap bibir pada lengan baju sebelum menatap ke depan. Berniat untuk minta maaf dan memberi alasan, aku menangkupkan tangan di depan wajah dan segera berucap "Maaf Shizune-san! Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" Berikutnya aku membuka mata untuk melihat apakah wajah Sizune-san terlihat marah. Walaupun hanya sekedar melumat bibir satu sama lain tetap saja itu adalah sebuah pelanggaran. Hal yang kurang pantas dilakukan oleh pelajar seperti kami, setidaknya itulah peraturan tidak tertulis di dalam SMA Negeri ini. Lagipula aku tidak ingin ditanyai yang macam-macam.

Namun yang kulihat ketika menatap ke arah pintu bukanlah Shizune-san. Melainkan dua orang siswa yang tidak lain adalah teman sekelasku. "Eh?" berkedip beberapa kali untuk menetralkan mataku yang sempat melotot.

"Naruto! A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya pemuda dengan tato segitiga merah di pipinya syok. Namun terlihat jelas jika ekspresi terkejutnya bercampur antara tidak percaya dan penasaran.

Sedangkan pemuda lain di sebelahnya "Sa-suke…?" hanya menatapku lurus, tapi tidak satupun ekspresi yang dapat kutangkap dari wajah stoic-nya itu.

"Kenapa kau malah enak-enakan berciuman di UKS baka! Apa kau tidak tahu jika kami mengkhawatirkanmu!" Semprot Kiba dengan langkah lebar menghampiri kami.

"E-eto…" hanya dapat menggaruk pipi dengan jari. Apa yang dapat kukatakan? Terlebih melihat Sasuke juga berada disini. "Lalu kenapa kalian kesini? Ouch~! Sakit Kiba!" Teriakku ketika tiba-tiba pemuda yang dikenal pecinta anjing itu seenaknya saja memukul kepalaku.

"Apalagi bodoh? Mendengar kau dan Gaara jatuh dari tangga, aku langsung kesini sebagai perwakilan kelas untuk memastikan kalian baik-baik saja." Gerutunya.

Langsung saja aku berdiri menghadapinya dengan kesal "Tapi tidak usah memukulku begitu kan? Kau tidak tahu tubuhku masih sakit semua!" Teriakku sambil mengepalkan tangan.

Sedikit tenang Kiba melipat tangannya di depan dada "Huh~ jadi sekarang kau berpacaran dengan Gaara?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak. Bukan seperti itu,"

'Si anjing bodoh ini. Kenapa seenaknya saja menyimpulkan?' Tapi menyadari bagaimana dia menangkap basah kami yang sedang berciuman, wajar saja sih…jika dia berpikiran seperti itu.

"Setelah putus dengan Sasuke, aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian akan langsung bersama." Ucapnya lagi yang langsung membuatku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan dengan stoicnya pemuda raven itu menatap arah lain. 'Dasar teme pantat ayam! Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Kiba tidak ada pengaruhnya'.

"Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Sasuke." Ucapku jujur.

Gantian Kiba menoleh kepada Sasuke. "Apa benar begitu?"'

"Itu memang benar." Jawab pemuda raven itu tanpa basa-basi.

"Hohh."

Aku hanya memutar mataku malas setelah melihat ekspresi Kiba yang sudah tidak lagi ingin berkomentar.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke kelas! Pelajaran pasti sudah dimulai." Kata Gaara mengingatkan. Pemuda merah itu turun dari ranjangnya dan aku segera menghampiri untuk membantunya.

"Biar kubantu!" Ucapku memegangi Gaara sambil melirik Sasuke karena pemuda itu juga melirikku, yang kemudian aku melihat dia kembali membuang muka.

'Gezz' membuatku kesal saja. Baiklah jika kau bersama Neji, aku juga sudah bersama Gaara.

.

Hari biasa waktu untuk bersekolah. Semua siswa memasuki kelas masing-masing tak terkecuali aku.

Aku duduk di bangkuku kemudian menoleh ke samping, tepat dimana Sasuke sedang menaruh tas sekolahnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat, kembali menoleh ke depan. Tidak seperti biasanya yang akan mengajaknya mengobrol sampai guru menegur.

.

Jam istirahat adalah waktu yang paling kunantikan pada saat seperti ini.

"Haahh…" pelajaran yang begitu melelahkan. Membuat persendianku kaku, karena dari tadi aku menjadikan tanganku bantal darurat.

Anak-anak lain sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke kantin. Ketika menoleh ke arah pintu terlihat seluit merah yang tidak lain adalah Gaara. Sementara belum juga aku bangkit untuk menegakkan tubuh Gaara sudah berdiri di sampingku.

"Woohh Gaara! Kau membawakan bekal untuk Naruto? Wahh... kau memang pacar yang perhatian." Suara Kiba terdengar mendahului.

Pandanganku langsung jatuh pada dua lapis kotak bento yang berada di tangan Gaara. Aku pun menegakkan tubuh mendongak menatapnya. Samar-samar dapat kulihat semu merah yang betah menghiasi pipinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Makan siang?" Beoku yang sebenarnya memang lapar.

"Kebetulan Temeri-nee membuat lebih. Jadi kubawakan juga untukmu." Jawab Gaara. Setelah mengatakan itu wajahnya tampak kembali normal.

"Aku jadi iri," Komentar Shikamaru tiba-tiba. "Kau tidak pernah membuatkanku bekal Kiba. Apa kau tidak ingin menjadi pacar yang baik?"

"Ba-baka!" Yang selanjutnya Kiba salah tingkah dibuatnya. "Kenapa kau harus mengatakannya? Lagipula apa kau tidak dengar jika kakak Gaara yang membuatnya!"

Aku langsung berdiri ketika menyadari sesuatu. 'A-apa? Kalian pacaran?" Tanyaku setengah berteriak, dengan telunjuk tangan kanan menodong ke arah dua orang itu.

Shikamaru sedikit mendengus dan tersenyum remeh. "Dasar tidak peka! Padahal aku sudah jelas menunjukannya selama ini." Sindirnya.

Aku beralih menatap Kiba dan mendapati wajah pemuda itu benar-benar merah. Hampir saja aku mengira jika pagi ini dia salah mengecat tatonya hingga memenuhi seluruh mukanya.

"Benar begitu Kiba? Woahh..."

"Kau payah Naruto, aku saja sudah menyadarinya lebih dulu!" Sahut Lee sambil memasang jempolnya. Seolah hal itu adalah sebuah kemenangan dengan mengetahui hubungan mereka terlebih dahulu daripada aku.

"Berisik kalian!" Geram Kiba. Yang dapat disimpulkan jika pemuda pecinta anjing itu ternyata cukup pemalu.

"Tenanglah Puppy!" Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk kepalanya yang langsung di tepis tangan Kiba.

Benar-benar tidak disangka. "Berapa lama kalian pacaran?"

Kiba terlihat berusaha mengingat sebelum kemudian melirik Shikamaru. Nampak jelas jika ingatannya itu payah. "Sudah hampir satu bulan." Jawab Shikamaru.

Wuooh... tidak disangka sudah selama itu. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Ternyata hubungan mereka kini sudah berkembang. Sedangkan aku...

Melirik Gaara yang juga balas melirikku.

Beberapa hari yang lalu kami memang sepakat untuk menjadi partner. Tapi kami belum sempat melakukannya. 'Apa lebih baik aku mencoba juga untuk berpacaran?'

"Aku jadi lapar?" Suara Chouji yang tiba-tiba mengintrupsi.

"Bukankah kau sudah makan gen-ah Chouji?" Sahut Kiba yang hampir saja terpeleset mengatakan 'gendut'. Jika saja tadi benar-benar terucap, bisa porak-poranda kelas ini oleh bowling raksasa.

"Boleh aku mencicipi bekalmu Gaara?" Pintanya kemudian tanpa tahu diri.

"Oiy! Itukan bekal untuk Naruto." Sela Shikamaru.

"Tapi kau tidak keberatan kan Naruto?" Pinta Chouji yang kini menatap kepadaku.

"Ahh-hehehh..." Aku hanya tertawa bingung. Karena yang membawa bekal itukan Gaara, dia bahkan belum sempat memberikannya padaku.

"Baiklah... kita makan bersama-sama." Kata Gaara. Meletakkan bekalnya di atas meja dan membuka balutannya.

"Ehh benar nih tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kiba, terlihat berubah antusias. Melihat hal itu Shikamaru langsung menghela nafas. Padahal barusaja tadi dia menyela Chouji

Mereka langsung mendekat mengelilingi mejaku.

"Aku membawa tiga kali lipat dari hari biasanya, mungkin cukup untuk kita semua."

"Wooah!" mata mereka berbinar seketika melihat susunan makanan yang tampak lezat.

"Telur dadar itu terlihat enak." Ujarku yang mulai keroncongan. Kemudian yang lain tertawa seketika mendengar bunyi perutku.

Gaara mengambil sumpit dan membawa segulung telur itu kepadaku. "Makanlah!"

Sejenak yang lain terdiam sebelum menyeringai melihat kami, lalu melontarkan godaan bersahutan. "Ciyee~ Naruto!"

"Apaan sih kalian ini? Diamlah!" Kesalku sebelum menyambut telur dadar Gaara dan mengunyahnya sekaligus membuat pipiku menggembung. Kemudian Gaara tertawa bersama yang lain.

"Aku juga ingin disuapi." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Hai-hai!" Jawab Kiba yang ikut menggambil sumpit.

Aku menatap senang acara makan siang kami menjadi ramai di kelas. Biasanya kami akan heboh sendiri di kantin.

Membuatku tidak sadar jika masih Sasuke masih ada di kelas. Pemuda raven itu berdiri dan berjalan keluar saat aku menengok ke arahnya. Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang dia terlihat lebih dingin saat ini.

.

.

"Ahhh, gawat! Aku terlambat." Desisku panik. Bagaimanapun juga kebiasaan bangun siangku tidak dapat dihilangkan begitu saja.

Aku menerjang ke arah gerbang namun sial, pagar besi ini sudah terkunci. Dengan menggenggam beberapa ruas pagar aku menggoyang-goyangkannya. Satpam yang berjaga di pospun keluar menghampiriku dan langsung memasang wajah seram.

"Oiy! Apa yang kau lakukan bocah?" decaknya.

"I-zumo-san, tolong biarkan aku masuk!" Mohonku dengan muka melas. Satpam yang tadi kupanggil Izumo itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan melirikku tajam.

"Dasar kau ini, Naruto bukan? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu memohon di luar gerbang, sekarang kau kembali melakukan kebiasaanmu lagi?" Ucapnya ketus. "Kau masih ingat peraturan di sekolah ini bukan?!"

"Yeahh… aku mengerti. Tapi aku tidak bisa pulang lagi setelah sampai di sekolah. Kumohon tolong bukakan gerbangnya!" Ucapku lagi dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Maaf saja, tapi kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkannya." Tolaknya, menghadap arah lain sambil melipat tangan di dada..

"Kenapaaa?" membuatku memasang wajah semakin memelas, menempelkan wajah diantara ruas-ruas pagar besi.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Sebulan kemarin kau tidak pernah lagi terlambat karena menggunakan lubang di gedung lama sebagai jalan alternatifmu bukan?" Ucapnya, mendekatkan mukanya pada mukaku dengan mata yang mengernyit menyelidik.

"I-itu…" Aku hanya meneguk ludah, kehabisan alasan untuk meminta.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil mendekat. Akupun menoleh dan mendapati sebuah mobil putih telah berhenti di depan gerbang.

Seorang pria berpakaian hitam yang tidak lain adalah supir mobil itupun keluar, dan membuka pintu belakang. Dari situlah sosok dengan kaki jenjangnya menapakkan langkah.

'Woahh… seorang wanita'. Sedikit aku menganga terpanah ketika melihat bagaimana eloknya tubuh di balut seragam sekolah itu. Terutama pada bagian dada besarnya yang terlihat ketat.

Sudah lama aku jarang mengagumi tubuh seorang wanita. Dengan surai biru gelap yang indah dan mata lavender yang kini menatapku. Membuatku sadar jika wajah itu sangat familiar.

"Naruto!" Panggilnya lirih.

Senyumanku mengembang lebar saat itu juga. "Ahh~ Hinata!" Sapaku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Supir tersebut kembali menutup pintunya sedangkan gadis cantik yang tadi kupanggil 'Hinata' berjalan menghampiriku.

"Kau terlambat juga?" Tanyaku masih dengan cengiran lebar.

"I-ya… tadi ada sedikit urusan keluarga." Jawabnya pelan. Seperti penampilannya yang lemah lembut, suara Hinata juga terdengar lebih kalem daripada gadis lainnya.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Ja-di Naruto-kun terlambat?" Tanyanya balik.

"Hum. Dan Izumo-san tidak mengizinkanku masuk."

"Mau masuk bersama-sama-kah?" Ajaknya seraya menyelipkan sebagian rambut di belakang telinga. 'Yeah… dilihat dari dekat Hinata memang cantik. Dia juga agak pemalu.'

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Mata lavender Hinata menatap pada supirnya yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan Izumo-san. Lalu supir itu mengangguk kepadanya.

Izumo-san terlihat mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka gerbang sekolah.

"Silahkan!" Ucap Izumo-san setelah membuka sebagian kecil pintu untuk dimasuki.

Hinata tersenyum kepadaku sebelum berjalan masuk melewati gerbang. Akupun mengikutinya.

Tapi Izumo-san menahanku.

"Aku mohon Izumo-san! Bi-biarkan Naruto masuk juga." Pinta Hinata kepada satpam penjaga gerbang sekolah tersebut. Melihat hal itu membuatku terpanah, bagaimana seorang gadis cantik meminta demi diriku.

"Baiklah. Tapi Naruto!" Dia memperingatkanku lagi sebelum sempat aku tersenyum senang. "Setelah ini pergi ke ruang BP, aku sudah melaporkan keterlambatanmu kesana." Ujar satpam yang kalau boleh aku sebut songong itu. Membuatku langsung kecut saja.

Hinata tersenyum kepadaku, dan aku kembali merubah wajahku menjadi penuh senyuman ketika berjalan bersama memasuki sekolah.

.

"Apa lagi ini?" gerutuku dengan muka melas. Bagaimana tidak? Masih dengan badan berkeringat selesai mengangkuti kardus-kardus sekarang muncul setumpuk buku lagi yang bahkan harus di tata di perpustakaan. Sejak kapan aku jadi kuli?

"Jangan mengeluh Naruto. Kemarin Tsunade-sama belum sempat menghukummu karena melubangi dinding gedung belakang. Jika saja kau tidak pernah lagi terlambat, pasti hukuman ini dapat dihindari." Jelas Siho-san, menerangkan semuanya agar tidak lagi mengeluh.

Pantas saja setelah sekian lama tidak menunjukan batang hidungku diantara ruas-ruas pagar, kini hukumanku menjadi jauh lebih berat dari pada sebelumnya. Bahkan jatah istirahat makan siangku pun harus disita oleh hal ini.

"Ta-pi Siho-san, jika harus aku yang menatanya, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau urutannya tidak benar." Alasanku, yang membuat wanita dengan kaca mata besar bundar dengan corak yang membingungkan itu langsung menghela nafas lelah.

Tapi ketika dia menoleh ke arah pintu, dia menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya.

"Ahh… Hinata-san." Panggilnya.

Aku ikut melongok dan mendapati gadis bersurai panjang yang tadi pagi memasuki sekolah bersamaku itu baru saja akan melewati koridor.

"Bisakah kau membantu Naruto?" Pinta Siho-san.

"Mem-bantu?" Ulang gadis bernama Hinata itu. Kemudian manggangguk dan berjalan menghampiri kami.

"Tolong bimbing Naruto untuk menata buku-buku di perpustakaan. Karena terlalu bodoh, dia jadi tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengelompokkannya." Ujar Siho-san, yang seharusnya tidak perlu mengataiku bodoh di depan gadis cantik begitu kan!

Hinata melirik kardus berisi tumpukan penuh buku itu sebelum menyanggupinya.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu ikut menatanya. Tunjukan saja dimana harus meletakkannya." Tambah wanita dengan kacamata besar itu.

Tapi itusih sama saja… Hinata harus melihat judul bukunya terlebih dahulu sebelum menunjukan raknya. "Yaa… di sebelah situ. Yang ini juga harus diletakkan disitu." Intruksi Hinata. Jadi harus merepotkan orang yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya begini.

Tapi sebenarnya keberadaan Hinata membuat rasa lelahku menghilang seketika.

"Hai-hai… berikutnya yang ini!" Ujarku. Yang bisa dibilang aku melakukan pekerjaan ini dengan semangat. Bagaimana tidak, pekerjaan ini pasti akan terasa menyebalkan jika Hinata tidak menemaniku.

"Terimakasih Hinata! Berkat ada kau disini pekerjaanku jadi cepat terselesaikan. Jika saja aku harus menatanya sendiri pasti akan menghabiskan waktu hingga malam tiba." Ucapku dengan cengiran tiga jari.

Hinata menggeleng kecil "Naruto-kun… itu berlebihan. Lagipula aku senang bisa membantu."

"Kau memang gadis yang baik, cantik pula. Hahahhh.." Pujiku setengah bercanda.

Ketika aku menatap ke arahnya dia juga menatap tepat ke mataku. Kemudian langsung menunduk dengan cepat. Membuat poninya menjuntai ke bawah sehingga aku tidak dapat mengintip wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Gadis berambut _dark blue_ itu berjongkok untuk mengambil beberapa buku. "Aku akan menaruh ini di rak." Katanya yang langsung bergegas. Tapi rupanya letak rak yang dituju terlalu tinggi untuknya.

Dengan berjinjit Hinata berhasil meletakkan satu buku di rak tersebut. Ketika dia berusaha kembali menaruh buku yang lebih besar keseimbangannya terganggu. Aku langsung memeganginya dan menangkap buku yang hampir saja jatuh mengenainya.

"Hati-hati!" Kataku. Menunduk menatap Hinata dengan tangan kiri yang masih mendekapnya. Sedikit semu merah terlihat, namun Hinata langsung menunduk menyembunyikannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku lagi memastikan. Mungkin dia malu karena hampir saja terjatuh tertimpa buku.

"Tidak." Gelengnya pelan setelah aku menjaga jarak kembali dengannya.

'Buku apa ini? Tebal juga.' Pikirku sebelum meletakkan di tempat yang berusaha Hinata capai tadi.

"Ini sedikit mengingatkan" Suara Hinata yang terdengar pelan.

"Mengingatkan apa?"

"Kau ingat tidak Naruto-kun?-"

Aku menoleh padanya dan memperhatikan wajahnya yang masih setia menunduk.

"E-eto..." terlihat dia berusaha menjawabnya dengan sedikit-dikit melirikku. "ketika SD dulu- kau pernah menolongku dari anak-anak nakal." Katanya. Yang langsung berhasil membuatku mengingatnya.

"Ahh... itu!" Hal yang membuatku merasa sedikit bangga sebagai seorang laki-laki. Jika kalian meremehkan bagaimana diriku saat kecil, maaf... itu sungguh salah besar. Nyatanya aku pernah sekali menolong Hinata ketika anak-anak nakal di SD menjahilinya. Padahal waktu itu aku juga sering dijahili karena tidak memiliki orang tua. Dan berakhir babak belur ketika berusaha keras melawan mereka. Hahh... dasar anak-anak waktu itu sama sekali tidak patut ditiru!

"Itu sama sekali bukan masalah!" Tambahku. Menyengir tiga jari dengan sebelah tangan di belakang kepala.

Hinata menatapku sejenak sebelum kembali menunduk. "Naruto-kun juga pernah membelaku, saat anak-anak di SMP mengatai...u-kuranku." Katanya. Sambil merapatkan tangannya menutupi dada miliknya yang menggembung. Bukan menggembung... tapi ukurannya memang besar.Aku menyadari kondisinya saat itu. Dan bagaimana malunya sebagai seorang gadis, ketika anak-anak mengatai 'dada besar' Hinata beberapa tahun yang lalu adalah tidak normal. Sedangkan aku menilai hal itu adalah anugrah terindah yang patut dipuji.

"Bukan seperti itu... anak-anak perempuan itu hanya iri. Sedangkan anak laki-laki mereka terus menggodamu hanya karena sebenarnya mengagumi sosokmu yang tumbuh lebih cepat sebagai seorang wanita dewasa." Terangku dengan hati-hati. "Kau tahu Hinata... harusnya kau bangga karena kau itu cantik." Pujiku sambil tersenyum kecil. Berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menampilkan wajah mesum.

Hal yang tadi kukatakan berhasil membuat Hinata menatapku lurus, dan jangan lupakan wajah cantiknya yang kini merona merah.

"Uem..." dia mengangguk. "A-rigatou!"

Menyenangkan juga menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang gadis. Apa seharusnya aku mencari seorang gadis saja ya? Untuk kujadikan pacar.

"Ini yang terakhir." Aku mengambil buku dari kardus dan meletakkan tempat yang ditunjuk Hinata. Kemudian dengan lelahnya melap keringat di dahi dengan lenganku.

"Naruto-kun terlihat lelah. Aku akan membelikan minum untukmu." Tawar Hinata.

"Ahh... tidak usah repot-repot." Kataku sungkan.

"Tunggulah sebentar." Berikutnya gadis itu pergi keluar perpustakaan dengan sedikit berlari. 'Benar-benar gadis yang baik'. Sebenarnya aku jarang bertemu dengannya karena kita tidak pernah satu kelas.

Aku mengambil kardus yang telah kosong tadi untuk dilipat.

"Disini kau rupanya, Naruto." Tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang sudah cukup kuhafal berada di belakangku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Gaara langsung menyodorkan sekantung plastik makanan.

"Hari ini aku tidak membawa bekal. Jadi aku membelikanmu di kantin saja. Kau belum makan bukan?" Ucapnya.

"Terimakasih!" Menerimanya dengan senang dan mengintip di dalamnya. Ada sekotak minuman juga rupanya. Padahal Hinata barusaja pergi membelikanku.

"Kau memang sahabat yang paling perhatian Gaara. Kau tahu saja perutku sudah keroncongan sedari tadi."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah makan! Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan kembali dimulai."

Aku pergi ke pinggir ruangan dan duduk di sana dengan tidak sabar membuka pembungkus roti yakishoba yang terlihat menggiurkan itu. " _Itadakimashu!"_

"Kenapa harus duduk disini?" Tanya pemuda merah itu, tapi mengikuti untuk duduk juga di sebelahku.

"Setelah bekerja keras paling enak duduk lesehan seperti ini." Jawabku menanggapi, sambil sibuk mengigit roti.

"Bagitukah?"

Ketika aku sibuk melahap roti yakishoba dengan nikmat, mata hijaunya terus memperhatikanku. Aku tersenyum kepadanya dan dia juga ikut tersenyum.

"Apa segitu menyenangkannya melihat orang lain makan?" Tanyaku dengan sedikit nada heran.

"Ah maaf! Jika membuatmu menjadi tidak nyaman." Ucapnya, setelah itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain karena merasa tidak enak.

"Bukan begitu… aku tidak keberatan kok." Elakku.

"Ohh ya Gaara!" Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataanku dengan lebih pelan. "-semenjak aku setuju untuk menjadikanmu partner baruku, sikapmu jadi berubah. Padahal kita belum melakukannya. Hahahh..." kekehku. "Sasuke saja tidak pernah mentraktirku jika tidak kuminta. Kau bahkan membawakanku bekal."

Gaara hanya terdiam mendengarkan ocehanku tersebut.

Kemudian aku menyenggol sikunya. "Hei-hei! Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar meyukaiku." Tuduhku berniat menggodanya. Aku mengerling ke arahnya tapi dia sudah terlebih dahulu menunduk ke arah lain.

Aku mendekat memperhatikan telinganya yang tadinya aku kira itu adalah rambutnya, karena tersamar dengan warna merah.

"Araa... kau manis sekali. Apa kau malu? Kenapa diam saja?" Tanyaku beruntun. Masih dengan kekeh pelan.

"Naruto..." Panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Yeah?"

"Bisakan sepulang sekolah aku ke rumahmu?"

Cengiranku menghilang beberapa saat sebelum berubah menjadi seringaian mengerti. "Sebenarnya kau bisa ke rumahku kapan saja." Anjurku.

"Hm... baiklah." Gumam Gaara, membuatku tersenyum untuk menepuk-nepuk kepala merahnya. "Tidak usah canggung begitu."

"Yeah." Pemuda merah itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menampilkan senyuman tipisnya. Membuatku terpaku beberapa saat.

'Hanya perasaanku saja atau baru-baru ini aku menyadari jika Gaara itu manis ya?'

Sejenak kemudian aku kembali menghabiskan roti yakishobaku dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di bibir saat mengunyah. Ohh iya... hampir saja aku melupakan Hinata. Seharusnya gadis itu sudah datang dengan minuman yang tadi ditawarkannya. Tapi sampai kami kembali ke kelaspun dia tidak muncul.

.

lol

.

"Tunggu!"

"Kenapa?"

Menutupi matanya dengan sebelah lengan, terlihat Gaara masih berusaha mematangkan diri untuk melakukan hal ini. "Sebenarnya aku- tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Gumamnya. Menyingkirkan lengannya sehingga aku dapat kembali melihat wajahnya dengan jelas . Semu merah sudah terlihat memenuhi wajahnya. Efek dari ciuman selama aku menekannya ke atas ranjang tadi.

"Hah?"

"Maksudku ini yang pertama kali bagiku. Ja-di aku tidak yakin harus merespon bagaimana." Terangnya yang membuatku terkekeh geli.

"Yaampun… itulah sebabnya aku berada di atas. Tenang saja! Kau hanya perlu diam dan menikmatinya, Gaa-ra-chan!" Godaku, mengedipkan mata setelah menyebut namanya dengan tambahan chan. Sedangkan daritadi aku sudah setia memperangkapnya dengan kedua lengan dan tubuhku.

Dari sorot matanya jelas terlihat jika dia khawatir. Aku kira dia sudah siap untuk ini, karena dia sendirilah yang menawarkan diri kepadaku.

"Aku punya ide! Bagaimana jika kita menonton video dulu saja untuk menghilangkan kecanggunganmu?" Tawarku. Gaara terlihat berpikir tapi pada akhirnya menggeleng.

"Maksudmu video mesum?" Tentu saja itu yang kumaksud. Waktu pertama kali melakukan itu dengan Sasuke awalnya juga dari menonton film BL bersama. Dan menonton video tersebut telah sukses membuat kami terbawa suasana. Jadi kupikir itu adalah hal yang patut dianjurkan saat ini. "Temari tidak menngizinkanku menonton film seperti itu."

"Apa?— Temari?" Seketika aku menepuk jidat. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Gaara begitu polos. Dan alasannya hanya karena dia adalah adik yang sangat patuh terhadap kakak tertuanya.

"Yaampun Gaara, jadi sebenarnya kau belum pernah melihat bagaimana seorang laki-laki memasuki laki-laki lainnya?" Setidaknya mungkin itulah penyebab kekhawatiran yang dapat kusimpulkan.

Gaara mengangguk.

"Lalu… bagaimana kau bisa tahu istilah Seme dan Uke?" Mengingat bagaimana frontalnya dia waktu itu, membuatku menjadi heran sendiri.

"A-aku membaca itu di Wikipedia." Jawabnya pelan, jujur tanpa sensor.

Untuk kedua kalinya aku menepuk jidat. "Hanya itu?"

"Aku juga beberapa kali membaca cerita romance yaoi."

"Jadi… sampai hubungan seperti apa cerita itu?" Tanyaku lebih jauh.

"Hanya sampai _f_ _rench kiss_. Aku tidak bisa membaca lebih jauh karena... itu-akan membuatku malu sendiri." Jujurnya lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Cukup membuatku untuk menganga.

"Hahahh yaampun… kau ini lucu sekali." Komentarku sambil menggosok-gosok kepala merahnya, membuat Gaara memejamkan sebelah matanya.

"Jadi apa kau mau menonton dulu agar mengerti. Aku mempunyai banyak seri hingga _yuri_ -pun ada." Tawarku sekali lagi.

"Tidak." Jawabannya tetap sama.

"Kenapa?" Tapi aku butuh alasannya yang sekarang setelah pembicaraan tadi.

"Kelamaan."

"Hah? Apa?" Jawabannya yang singkat dan pelan membuatku tidak yakin jika tadi mendengarnya dengan tepat.

"Kita lanjutkan,"

Sedetik setelah memahami apa yang dimaksudnya akupun menyeringai. "Baiklah jika itu maumu." Mendekatkan mukaku ke ceruk wajahnya, tapi dengan sebelah tangan Gaara malah menahan mukaku, membuatku kembali mundur.

"Ta-tapi…sudah berapa kali-Naruto berpengalaman untuk memasuki?"

'Jleb!' seketika aku tertohok. Pertanyaan yang hanya memiliki jawaban nol itu tidak kuasa untuk kujawab. Nyatanya Sasuke tidak pernah setuju untuk bertukar tempat. Dan saat ini giliranku untuk menjadi seorang top, calon ukeku harus meragukanku tentang apakah aku ini cukup berpengalaman atau tidak? Rasanya itu seperti setelah jauh memanjat hingga hampir tiba di puncak gunung, aku terpeleset hingga tergelincir kembali ke tengah-tengah.

"Uem Gaara… apa kau takut akan terasa sakit." Tanyaku kemudian. Dia terdiam beberapa saat.

"Bukan seperti itu… aku sebenarnya hanya tidak suka disentuh." Jawabnya pelan. Alasan apa lagi ini? Tapi sedikit aku dapat memakluminya. Dari percakapan bagaimana dia akan malu jika membaca cerita yaoi lebih dari ciuman.

Berarti— apakah saat ini dia sedang malu? Atau…

"Jadi apakah kau tidak ingin melanjutkan ini karena tidak suka disentuh?" Tanyaku, dengan ekspresi wajah yang turun seketika.

"Ahh maaf!" Ucapnya, yang semakin membuat wajahku turun dengan bibir menekuk kebawah, kecewa. "Aku memang tidak terbiasa disentuh. Tapi…satu-satunya orang yang aku inginkan untuk menyentuhku— hanyalah kau, Naruto." Perkataannya masih berlanjut, dan kali ini dengan tepat menatap ke mataku. Mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulutnya seketika tubuhku menegang. Terlebih dapat kutangkap kilat jujur dari mata jadenya, seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya memang hanya pasrah kepadaku seorang.

Tangan Gaara bergerak untuk meraih leherku, dan membawaku untuk lebih dekat padanya.

"Jika denganmu, aku tidak keberatan kau melakukan apapun terhadap tubuhku. Aku percaya padamu, Naruto!" Ujarnya lagi, terlihat begitu pasrah. Dengan jarak sedekat ini aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang sedikit panas, sepanas wajahnya yang memerah. Lagi-lagi sebuah sengatan kecil membuatku menegang.

"Terimakasih. Aku akan membuatmu senyaman mungkin." Janjiku. Kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut, dilanjutkan dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil penuh perasaan.

"Uemmhh.." Gaara melenguh di dalam ciuman. Rangkulan tangannya semakin erat mendekap leherku, sementara tanganku mulai beraksi menyelinap masuk ke dalam kemejanya membuat Gaara sedikit bergidik.

Kulitnya terasa begitu halus kurasakan pada permukaan telapak tanganku. Aku membelai permukaan perutnya yang rata dan terus menuju dadanya.

Bibirku berpindah menuju ceruk lehernya dan sibuk merayap menuju dada dengan kancing atas yang telah terbuka.

"Eung! Naru…" Pekiknya, ketika dengan sengaja aku mencubit biji dadanya agak keras. Kemudian terus memijit dan memelintirnya bergantian.

"Ja-di ini-bagian foreplay?" Tanyanya diantara desahan.

"ehh… play apa?" Keminiman pengetahuanku merusak suasana. Hampir saja aku menampar mukaku sendiri. "Ahh iya." Jawabku cepat. Padahal disini aku yang sudah berpengalaman, tapi justru aku tidak hafal istilahnya.

Tanpa disuruhpun tangan Gaara sudah berangkat sendiri melepas bajunya. Dengan semburat merah yang semakin kentara dia menatapku kemudian berkata "Lakukan lebih banyak!"

Meneguk ludah. Aku meraba perut dan dadanya. Gaara juga ikut menjulurkan tangan meraba dadaku, lalu melepas semua kancing kemaja milikku sebelum kembali meraba, seolah mengagumi bentuk tubuhku. Membuatku berpikir apakah Gaara benar-benar tertarik dengan tubuh lelaki? Untungnya tubuhku ini cukup padat dengan otot yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Tangannya yang terasa halus membuatku sedikit merinding. Kutangkap tangannya untuk ku bawa ke bibir, mengecupnya di sepanjang lengan hingga bahunya, lalu meninggalkan jejak di sekitar dadanya.

"Apa kau suka Gaa-chan?" Tanyaku, sambil sibuk menjilati tonjolan dadanya yang berwarna pink pucat.

Sambil menggigiti kecil nipplenya aku mendongak menanti jawaban.

"Akh~!" Erangan keluar dari bibirnya yang terbuka, dengan nafas yang sangat kentara keluar dari sana, kukira dia sudah menjadi cukup panas. Begitu pula denganku.

Melihat wajah yang tidak biasa darinya itu cukup untuk memancing adik kecilku bangun.

Mata hijau yang semakin pucat oleh kabut nafsu, wajah merah yang hampir menyaingi rambutnya, bibir plum yang terbuka dengan deru nafas memburu, jangan lupakan tubuh putihnya yang sedikit kurus dengan beberapa bercak merah yang kubuat. Menggambarkan bagaimana pemuda itu berubah sangat erotis saat ini.

Gaara mengangguk pelan. "a-aku suka…" Gumamnya.

Seringaian mengembang di bibirku. Tangan kananku mengusap perutnya, lalu berusaha memasuki celah celananya untuk menemukan Gaara kecil yang sudah cukup menegang.

"Na-Naruu~!" Pekiknya saat aku meremas penisnya agar lebih keras. Tangannya mencengkram lenganku, tapi tidak cukup untuk menghentikanku menjahili mainan baru ini. Tubuh Gaara bergetar bahkan menggeliat kecil saat aku terus mengerjai penisnya. Tapi ada yang aneh.

Dengan menulusuri daerah selangkangan Gaara untuk merasakannya pada telapak tanganku. Sungguh aku tidak menemukan sesuatu yang halus dan menggelitik disana.

"Tunggu!" dengan penuh rasa penasaran aku membuka resletingnya, dan dengan cepat menurunkan celananya hingga terlepas semuanya.

"Ahhh~!" Tidak menghiraukan jika Gaara sedikit kaget karena ditelanjangi tanpa aba-aba.

"Ternyata benar. Kau seperti bayi Gaara." Komentarku saat tidak menemukan satu bulupun di area itu. Membuatku tersenyum girang seolah mendapatkan harta karun.

"Ba-baka! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Protesnya panik. Jelas terlihat jika saat ini pemuda merah itu sedang sangat malu. Dia bahkan menutupi selagkangannya dengan sebelah tangan, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi menutupi wajahnya.

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya agar pemandangan indah itu dapat kembali kunikmati.

"Jangan ditutupi! Kau tahu… tubuhmu sangat indah." Pujiku jujur.

"Ba-ka!" Ucapnya lagi dengan bibir bergetar.

Seringaianku mengembang sebelum mengarahkan penisnya masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Keh!" Gaara memekik "Agh-Naru!"dengan paha bergetar. Tangannya berpindah mencengkram seprai, terlihat berusaha menahan sensasi ketika penisnya yang berukuran sedang ku kulum habis. Hangat dan basah yang melingkupi selangkangannya untuk pertama kali Gaara rasakan.

"Ahh-hah…hhh," Dadanya naik turun. Peluh sudah merembes membuat tubuhnya mengkilap di cuaca siang hari seperti ini.

Sesekali aku menyedotnya keras hingga Gaara berteriak. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali melihat ekspresi kesakitan bercampur nikmat di wajah pemuda yang cukup tampan itu. Suara erangannya membuat celanaku semakin ketat.

Aku melepaskan penisnya dengan bunyi 'plop' kecil.

"AhhNaru...!" Dia mendesah kecewa.

Aku tersenyum geli, sambil sibuk membuang pakaian yang melekat di badanku sehingga kami sama-sama telanjang.

"Bisakah kau berbalik?" pintaku.

Gaara mengangguk dan berbalik perlahan.

Mataku tertuju pada belahan pantatnya sebelum tanpa basa-basi meremas benda kenyal itu, memisahkan mereka sehingga menujukan kerutan pink yang terlihat lebih menggoda.

"Ahh~!" Gaara mencengkram bantal penyangga kepalanya, ketika merasakan rasa geli yang tidak pernah dia rasakan di area anusnya itu. Menunggingkan pantatnya untuk mendukungku menelusupkan lidah pada celah anusnya.

"Naru… bukan-kah itu ko-tor?" Ujarnya mengingatkan. Melirik ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang sedang kulakukan.

"Nikmati saja! Ini untuk merilekskan lubangmu sebelum merenggangkannya." Jawabku.

"Penes-trasi?" gumamnya pelan. Suaranya sudah berubah sedikit serak. "Ahh~!" Tapi desahannya terdengar lebih menggoda.

"Yeah… mempersiapkanmu. Tenang saja! Aku juga membawa lube." Meraih saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan sebotol krim pelicin.

"Kau masih terlalu tegang Gaa-chan. Aku akan membuatmu sedikit terbuka." Kembali aku menjilat lubangnya yang berkedut, sehingga licin oleh air liurku. Menusukkan lidahku ke dalam juga melakukan putaran-putaran kecil sehingga liang sempit itu mulai terbuka. Terlihat Gaara menikmatinya dengan terus mendesah pelan.

"EGH~!" Namun dia harus berjingkat ketika aku menusukkan satu jari yang sudah licin oleh pelumas. Kemudian menambahkan lagi satu jari dan melakukan gerakan maju mundur. "Nnnh~"

Sambil merenggangkannya aku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dan menciumi punggungnya.

"Kau siap Gaa-chan?" mengecup pipinya sekilas.

"Rasanya aneh…" Ringis Gaara namun akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

Mengeluarkan ketiga jari dan beralih menekankan penisku yang sudah keras ke bibir anusnya. Perlahan aku mendorong hingga kepala penisku tertanam, dan bergerak lebih untuk segera mengisinya.

"Akkhk! I-ni sakit keh-" Meskipun aku sudah cukup mempersiapkannya, tentu rasa nyeri tetap saja menyertai. Bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kali untuknya. "agh! Pelan-pelan…Naruto!" Rengek Gaara.

Tangan kiriku meraih penisnya, memijatnya perlahan agar Gaara dapat melupakan sedikit rasa sakitnya.

"Gahh~!" Dapat kurasakan tubuh Gaara menegang ketika penisku telah terhimpit sepenuhnya. Ruang di dalam Gaara terasa begitu panas dan sempit. Anus Gaara mencengkram kuat penisku hingga membuat tubuhku bergetar karena sensasinya.

"Ehhah Naru…"

"Gaara… di dalam sini— benar-benar sempit." Gumamku terengah, menikmati pijatan-pijatan kuat yang dilakukan dinding anus Gaara. "Naru..." Hampir saja melupakan Gaara yang masih mengernyit kesakitan.

Menggerakkan maju mundur perlahan, hingga Gaara mulai terbiasa dan merubah erangan kesakitannya menjadi lebih lembut.

Aku tahu dia mulai menikmatinya, walau agak lama untukku menemukan prostatnya. "Uengh~!"Gaara melenguh dengan tubuh mengejang ketika aku menyodoknya lebih keras ke dalam.

Seringaianku mengembang. Rupanya harus mendorong lebih keras untuk dapat telak menghantamnya. Akupun melakukan itu berulang-ulang dengan kecepatan yang semakin bertambah.

"Ahh yeah… disana!" Pinta Gaara. Kini dia dapat melupakan rasa takutnya. Tentu saja dia tidak kuasa memungkiri

"Bukankah rasanya cukup nikmat?"

Gaara mengangguk "nnnh-yeah...nikmat." Seringaiku mengembang, melihat bagaimana pemuda merah itu menyukai anusnya disodok seperti ini.

Kubalikkan tubuh Gaara untuk saling bertatap muka.

Mata jadenya tidak terlalu fokus menatapku dengan sesekali terpejam, terdapat jejak air liur di sekitar bibirnya yang terbuka membuatku tergoda untuk mengusapnya, lalu memasukkan beberapa jari ke dalam mulutnya.

"Euemnh~ lewih cevat!" Pintanya. Sebelah tangannya memainkan penisnya sendiri tidak sabaran.

Akupun menurutinya dengan mengangkat sebelah pahanya, kukerahkan tenagaku menyodoknya lebih kuat dan dalam. Tak ayal membuatnya berteriak semakin keras. Sedangkan aku juga tengah sibuk mengerang dengan kenikmatanku sendiri.

Menumpukan kedua tangan disisi tubuh Gaara untuk bergerak lebih cepat, sedangkan paha Gaara mengangkang ke atas untuk mendukungku bergerak leluasa. Aku merasa semakin dekat untuk datang.

"Ahhk-ahh-Naru-hahh… pe-rutkuhhh…"

"Kau ingin keluar Gaachan? Hahh...aku juga, Eumgh!"

Tubuh Gaara mengejang dan meremas penisku begitu kuat, seolah ingin memerahku agar mengeluarkan seluruh sperma yang kupunya.

"Aahh Naruuu…" erang Gaara keras. "-gahh-hahhh-hahh,,,engh!" Cairan putih beberapa kali meletup dari lubang urinnya, membasahi perutnya sendiri.

Aku terengah saat mengeluarkan diriku yang telah basah dari dalamnya. Kemudian berbaring lelah di sebelah Gaara.

"kau hebat Gaara!" Pujiku.

Kepala merahnya menoleh, dengan nafas terengah ia menatapku, kemudian tersenyum.

"Ter-nyata hhh- ini tidak se-buruk yang kubayangkan." Komentarnya.

"Tentu saja dattebayo~!" sahutku seraya menyengir tiga jari.

.

"Apa kau lapar Gaara?" Aku barusaja dari dapur, dan sekarang membawa dua cup ramen ke dalam kamar. Gaara duduk bersandar di kasur dengan membaca buku di pangkuannya. "Maaf, aku hanya memiliki ini." Kataku saat menyodorkan mie instan itu kepadanya.

" _Itadakimasu_!" Meletakkan bukunya, Gaara menerimanya dan membuka penutup plastik hingga uap panas dari dalam cup itu mengepul bebas. Sedangkan aku duduk di meja belajar tepat disebelahnya, sibuk membuka cup ramenku sendiri dan meniupinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanyaku. Melirik Gaara yang telah melakukan suapan pertama.

"Tidak buruk juga." Jawabnya singkat.

Tersenyum tipis aku menyeruput ramen instan itu, dan mengunyahnya dengan nikmat.

"Tapi tetap saja," Melirik lagi. "apa kau tidak bosan memakan ini setiap hari?"

Menegakkan tubuh sambil menelan tuntas agar bisa menjawabnya. "Sudah kubilang tubuhku ini terbuat dari ramen. Sudah cepat habiskan!" Perintahku.

"Mungkin karena tidak ada yang memasakkanmu. –

Bukankah tadi kau juga terlambat, Naruto?"

Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Terlalu sibuk mengurus helaian mie yang terapit dibibir.

"Seharusnya aku bisa membantumu." Gumamnya.

"Memvanhu fagaiawa?" (membantu bagaimana)

"Kunci rumah."

"hm?"

"Berikan aku kunci rumahmu!" ucapnya tegas. Aku menoleh ke arahnya, menghiraukan ramen yang baru aku sumpit jatuh kembali ke dalam cup.

Sebenarnya aku kurang yakin dengan kenapa Gaara meminta kunci rumahku. Tapi karena aku tinggal sendirian, jadi tidak masalah jika Gaara sewaktu-waktu akan berkunjung kesini.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyaku. Ketika Gaara beranjak dari ranjangku dengan berjalan sedikit tertatih.

"Hanya ingin mengambil buku lain." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat komik milikku yang sudah selesai dibacanya.

Lemariku hanya berisi buku pelajaran yang tidak pernah kubaca dan koleksi komik yang tidak lengkap serinya. Sebenarnya aku juga memiliki beberapa novel, tapi itu buatan pak tua mesum Jiraiya. Kalian tahukan, buku berjudul 'Icha-icha Paredise' itu memiliki unsur dewasa. Sedangkan perlu diingat bagaimana parahnya kakek itu membuat cerita, walau beberapa poin cukup berkesan. Yang membuatku heran... kenapa sebagian masyarakat bisa menggemari buku itu? nama pak tua Jiraiya menjadi cukup dikenal jadinya. Tapi tetap saja, mana mungkin aku dapat meminjamkannya kepada Gaara.

"Ohh..." Kembali aku memainkan gadgetku yang kudapati bekas dari Jiraiya-jiichan. Jangan kira jika pak tua itu tidak bisa bermain gadget. Nyatanya dia memiliki uang cukup banyak dari pekerjaannya berkeliling Jepang. Tanpa lupa meminta pin BB dari wanita-wanita cantik yang ditemuinya di setiap kota.

'Hahh... dasar kakek mesum berjiwa muda itu. Sudah lama dia tidak mengunjungiku.'

Aku menoleh ketika menyadari Gaara tidak kembali ke tempatnya, dan terheran saat mendapatinya malah berdiri di sebelah rak sambil membaca.

"Kenapa berdiri disitu?"

"Hmm, aku hanya tidak ingin memberikan tekanan – rasanya masih sedikit nyeri." Jawabnya yang dapat langsung aku mengerti.

"Jika ingin pulang aku akan mengantarmu." Berdiri dari kursi untuk menghampirinya. Tapi dia hanya menggeleng. Alisnya yang tidak ada mengernyit, menunjukkan keseriusannya untuk membaca buku itu. Aku tidak ingat memiliki manga dengan cerita serius yang bisa membuat orang penasaran.

"Naruto!"

"Hm."

"Sepertinya aku menginap saja hari ini." Kata Gaara, tanpa beralih sedikitpun dari buku itu.

"Ehh?" Gaara belum pernah menginap di rumahku, dan mungkin juga belum pernah sekalipun menginap diluar. Setidaknya itu yang dapat kusimpulkan mengetahui bagaimana pergaulannya dulu.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya penasaran. –Apakah shibari itu bisa juga dilakukan untuk laki-laki?"

 _BRRUSSH._ Ludahku langsung menyembur mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ohhogk..." Sambil melap bibir dengan lengan baju, aku mengernyit pucat ketika melihat sampul buku yang diangkat Gaara tersebut.

Buku yang tidak nampak seperti sebuah manga, karena bersampul oranye polos dengan satu-satunya gambar orang-orangan dalam pose berpikir.

Jiah~! Pantas saja tiba-tiba Gaara mendapat istilah itu. Nyatanya Icha-icha yang satu itu adalah seri spesial yang ditulis Jiraiya untuk menerangkan BDSM di Jepang.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?" Pintanya.

"Tadi kau bilang tidak bisa membaca yang lebih dari ciuman." Ucapku. Barusaja tadi terpikir tentang buku itu, tapi tiba-tiba Gaara sudah membacanya. Apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu... hingga tertarik oleh isinya?

"Memang itu benar." Elaknya. "Aku baru membaca penjelasan di bagian pembukaannya. Tetapi aku masih tidak mengerti dan ragu untuk melanjutkan." Ucapnya datar. Tidak memperdulikan ekspresiku yang mulai panik, harus menjelaskan bagaimana coba?

"Hahahh, kenapa kau harus penasaran jika tidak mengerti? Sudahlah, lupakan buku itu! Itu hanya berisi sesuatu yang menyimpang dan tidak baik untukmu." Ujarku, berusaha mengeles.

Isi buku itu sebenarnya cukup menarik bagiku. Tapi mana bisa aku menjelaskannya.

"Tapi kenapa— bisa ada aliran semacam itu?" Gumamnya lagi.

"Hahahh... entahlah!" Tawaku garing, mengangkat kedua bahu.

"Aku penasaran," Lagi-lagi dia berkata seperti itu. Apa segitu besarnya rasa penasaranya? Menatapku beberapa saat kemudian menunduk. "-apakah benar yang di tulis dalam buku itu? Jika... terdapat rasa nikmat ketika diikat?"

"Eergh~!" Tersedak.  
(Sudah cukup dengan pertanyaan absurd Gaara! Silahkan bayangkan sendiri! :'v. Bagi yang mengerti maksudnya)

.

"Ohayou minna~!" Sapaku dengan semangat ketika bertemu dengan gerombolan Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji di koridor depan kelas.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan, menyeimbangkan langkah Gaara yang berada di sebelahku. Pasalnya tadi malam Gaara benar-benar menginap. Dan sempat melakukan sedikit permainan. _Well~_ sebenarnya hal itu cukup menyenangkan. Dan entah mungkin kami akan melakukannya lagi.

Tapi melihat Gaara yang tidak bisa berjalan cepat, aku merasa kasihan. Bagaimanapun pengalaman pertama kali melakukan itu efek nyerinya bisa sampai seharian.

Aku melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. Chouji yang pagi-pagi begini asyik memakan kripik kentang hanya menoleh dan tersenyum, sedangkan Kiba langsung membalikkan badan ketika mendengar suaraku."Oiy Naruto!" Sapanya balik sambil melambaikan tangan. "Wuah, kalian bertiga berangkat bersama?" Kata Kiba kemudian, yang membuatku langsung menoleh ke arah samping belakang.

'Sejak kapan dia ada disana?' aku terkejut ketika mendapati pemuda raven bernama Sasuke berada di belakangku. Padahal aku berjalan dengan pelan sedari tadi. Kenapa dia tidak menyalip kami?

"Aku baru sadar jika ada kau disana Sasuke." Sapaku. Dan dia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman khasnya. Masih berdiri di belakangku tanpa berniat untuk melanjutkan langkah.

"Pantas saja. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika kalian berangkat bersama." Kata Kiba dengan sedikit mengangkat bahu.

"Hentikan Puppy!" Tegur Shikamaru yang membuat Kiba memanyunkan bibir kecut kearahnya.

"Sebaiknya aku ke kelas." Pamit Gaara, berjalan mendahului. Tapi karena khawatir aku langsung mengikutinya. Bagaimanapun niatku dari tadi adalah untuk mengantarkan Gaara ke kursinya.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?" Teriak Kiba, ketika melihatku tidak memasuki kelas malah melewatkan pintunya begitu saja.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengantarkan Gaara ke bangkunya." Jawabku.

"Hooh... perhatian sekali." Pupil kecilnya melirik Gaara dan memperhatikan gestur tubuh pemuda itu ketika berjalan dengan pelan. "Pantas saja!" Seringainya misterius, lalu beralih melirik Sasuke.

Pemuda raven itu masih dengan ekspresi _stoic_ nya seolah tidak memperhatikan percakapan kami. Lalu untuk apa sedari tadi dia berada disitu?

"Aku dengar kau sudah lebih dulu bersama Neji. Tapi aku tidak dapat menebak posisi kalian." Komentar Kiba, memasang pose berpikir dengan telunjuk dan jempol di dagu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan kembali berjalan. "Bukan urusanmu." Ucapnya sambil memasuki kelas begitu saja.

Jawaban ketus itu agaknya membuat pelipis Kiba berkedut. "Hanya perasaanku saja atau sikapnya memang bertambah menyebalkan?" Kesalnya.

"AKH!" Namun kemudian dia berteriak saat Shikamaru menepuk pantatnya. "Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan baka!" Geramnya menarik kerah seragam Shikamaru.

"Sabaiknya kita urus urusan kita sendiri Puppy! Sepertinya kau juga belum dapat berjalan dengan baik." Ujar Shikamaru yang sukses membuat wajah Kiba memerah.

Aku mendorong Gaara untuk kembali berjalan ke kelasnya. "Sudah... jangan hiraukan mereka!" Bisikku. Meninggalkan pasangan berisik itu dan menyumpal telinga dari mulut ember Kiba. Untung saja koridor sedang sepi. Apa mereka tidak malu jika percakapan aneh itu didengar oleh yang lainnya?.

.

Jam istirahat sekolah sudah berdering beberapa waktu yang lalu. Berjalan melewati koridor lantai dua untuk menuju ke kantin, aku melirik ke arah Gaara yang berada di sebelahku. Cara berjalannya sudah nampak lancar. Mungkin juga sudah sembuh. Aku harap sih begitu!

Karena tadi pagi kami belum sempat sarapan, aku berencana merekomendasikan ramen sebagai pilihan yang lumayan mengenyangkan. Walau ramen buatan kantin tidak seenak ramen Ichiraku di sebelah perempatan ruko Konoha.

"Apakah nanti sepulang sekolah kau akan ke rumahku?" Tanya Gaara.

"Yeah.. rencananya sih begitu." Mengingat Gaara tadi malam menginap dan tidak pulang, aku harap Temari tidak menanyakan hal yang macam-macam kepadaku. Karena aku tahu, wanita muda yang sudah harus menjadi ibu rumah tangga untuk kedua adiknya itu cukup protektif terhadap adik bungsunya.

Langkahku terhenti ketika tiba-tiba datang Sasuke berdiri di depan kami.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan tanya sebelum dia berkata. "Ikut aku!"

'Kenapa tiba-tiba begini?' Aku menatap Gaara dan pemuda merah itu mengangguk. Sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke ke suatu tempat.

Dan disinilah kami berada, sebuah ruangan yang biasa dipakai untuk pelajaran seni tanpa ada orang lain selain kami.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke berbalik dan menatapku dengan wajah serius.

Sudah lama aku tidak berbicara empat mata dengannya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang penting sehingga dia mengajakku ke ruangan ini? Aku harap dia tidak memintaku menjadi model untuk dilukisnya, mengingat ini ruang seni.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Akhirnya ia bertanya.

"Hah?" Tetapi pertanyaannya terlalu abstrak untuk ku jawab. Bukankah bisa dilihat jika aku sedang berdiri. (?)

"Gaara..." Tiba-tiba nama Gaara disebut. Kalau ini juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemuda merah itu kenapa dia juga tidak mengajak Gaara?

"Apa benar kalian berpacaran?" Tanyanya kini.

Aku menyeringai.

Apakah mukanya menjadi seserius itu hanya untuk membicarakan ini?

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku balik dengan biasa saja. Sengaja untuk memancingnya.

Sejenak dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Aneh saja melihatmu tiba-tiba berpacaran dengannya."

"Bukankah kau sendiri berpacaran dengan Neji?"

Dia menatap tepat ke mataku "Jangan menyimpulkan sesuatu tanpa bertanya!" Selanya.

"Apa?"

"Hahh..." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Ada apa denganmu! Hanya karena aku pergi dengan Neji dan kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Gaara!"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar pernyataan itu. Aku membuka mulut namun mengurungkannya sebelum akhirnya bertanya. "Jadi sebenarnya kau dan Neji...?"

"Kami tidak berpacaran Dobe!" Selanya cepat.

"Kupikir kalian berkencan waktu itu"

"Memang."

"Hlah?"

"Cck~! Sudah kubilang aku tidak jadian dengannya." Decak Sasuke.

"Ohh..." Aku hanya ber'oh' ria. Belum dapat memutuskan harus menanggapi apa, karena sebelumnya Sasuke bahkan menyuruhku menjauhinya. Jadi kalaupun memang dia tidak berpacaran dengan Neji, apa ada bedanya dengan ini semua?

Melihatku tidak menanggapi apa-apa lagi Sasuke menggeram. "Baiklah... kuakui, aku tertarik dengan Neji dan sengaja mendekatinya. Dan kami juga menjadi partner seperti yang aku dan kau lakukan selama ini." Terangnya sambil terengah, mengacak sedikit rambut ravennya.

"Hohh?" Aku hanya terbengong dibuatnya. Dan Sasuke nampak mendelik melihat ekspresiku.

"Lalu kau dengan Gaara— kalian sudah melakukannya bukan? Aku tebak kau juga hanya berpartneran dengannya!"

"Lalu? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku balik.

"Hentikan itu!" Perintahnya sambil membuang muka sebelum kembali menghadapku. "Karena aku sudah menjelaskannya, sebaiknya kau tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Gaara."

"A-apa?" Tiba-tiba saja dia memerintahku seperti itu. Mana bisa kuterima. "Tidak bisa begitu!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau bisa seenaknya berhubungan dengan Neji dan aku tidak boleh berhubungan dengan siapapun begitu! Memangnya kau pikir aku menyukaimu?!" Ucapku ketus.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Terlihat bibirnya terbuka namun tidak jadi dan meneguk ludah.

"Jadi— kau lebih menyukai Gaara daripada aku?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Itu benar." Jawabku langsung. Setelah kejadian malam tadi, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja. Jujur saja... aku merasa jika pemuda merah itu sangat menarik sekarang. Apalagi melihat ekspresi tidak biasanya ketika berada di ranjang. Ditambah bagaimana Gaara mudahnya dibujuk dengan hal yang membuatnya penasaran. _Well~_ Gaara adalah 'uke' penurut yang sudah lama kucari selama ini.

 ** _BRUGH_**

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendorongku ke dinding dan menghimpitku dengan ciumannya.

"Ap-mmh..." Tidak sempat protes, lidahnya sudah masuk ke mulutku. Melakukan semua itu dengan hasrat mendominasi. 'Yasudahlah' Aku hanya membiarkan melakukan kehendaknya itu sampai Sasuke selesai dengan sendirinya.

Onyksnya menatapku, namun tidak setajam sebelumnya. "Sepulang sekolah pergilah ke tempatku dan kau akan mengerti!" Ucapnya. Kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa-apaan dia?"

Jujur saja, diperlakukan seperti ini membuatku merasa kesal. Setelah dulu kupikir akan merasa senang jika kenyataannya Sasuke memang tidak berpacaran dengan Neji nyatanya sekarang kebalikannya, jadi rumit begini.

Kupikir aku harus menemui Gaara sekarang. Dia pasti sudah menungguku di kantin. Bukan karena merasa tidak enak padanya. Siapa bilang aku berniat membatalkan kesepakatan itu begitu saja. Aku hanya sedang ingin bertemu Gaara saat ini.

Tapi sampai celingak-celinguk di kantin, aku tidak menemui satu helaipun bulu merahnya. Terbang kemana dia? 'memang dipikir burung?'

"Hei Sakura-chan..." Melihat gadis berambut permen karet barusaja akan keluar dari kantin, aku menghadangnya. "Kau melihat Gaara tidak?"

Sakura hanya menggidikkan bahu sebagai jawaban, kemudian kembali berjalan melewatiku begitu saja.

Menggaruk kepala yang memang gatal, apa boleh buat aku harus mencari ketempat lain.

Sampai aku bertemu dengan Ten-ten. Gadis cina itu tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Karena jarang bertemu dengannya akupun menghampirinya.

"Mau kemana Naruto? Jam istirahat sudah hampir habis." Ucapnya mengingatkan.

"Ohh benarkah?" Beoku. Jika pelajaran akan kembali dimulai, mungkin Gaara sudah kembali ke kelasnya. Tapi tidak ada salahnya bertanya untuk memastikannya. Kali saja gadis dengan dua cepol itu melihat Gaara.

"Yeah, sebaiknya aku juga kembali ke kelas."

"Tenten, tunggu!"

"Yeah?"

"Sebenarnya aku mencari Gaara, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Anak panda dengan rambut merah itu ya?" Tanya gadis itu kemudian, dengan menyebut Gaara 'anak panda'. Lumayan lucu juga untuk didengar. "Tadi aku melihatnya di koridor ruang klub. Sepertinya dia bersama Neji."

"Neji?"

"Hm." Tenten mengangguk.

"Terimakasih. Kalau begitu aku akan kesana sebentar." Ucapku sebelum berlari menuju gedung belakang.

"Ketemu." Tanpa ada perubahan dari ekspresiku yang menjadi datar, aku mendekat ke arah mereka tapi tidak benar-benar menghampiri. Jujur saja perasaanku dari tadi sudah curiga ketika Tenten mengatakan jika Neji bersama Gaara.

'Ada perlu apa ketua OSIS itu dengan murid biasa-biasa saja?' Pikirku. Ketika benar-benar melihat Neji sedang berbicara tatap muka dengan Gaara.

Dengan kondisi koridor ini yang benar-benar sepi, mendukungku untuk mulai dapat mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Maaf…" Suara Gaara yang terdengar lirih dari sini. 'Kenapa dia meminta maaf kepada Neji? Apa yang mereka bicarakan coba?'

"Akan kukatakan sekali lagi," Kini giliran Neji yang berbicara. "kalau aku serius meyukaimu."

Berikutnya aku mendelik mendengarnya. Bagaimana tidak, dia barusaja berkencan dengan Sasuke kemarin. Dan sekarang apa giliran Gaara yang harus direbutnya?

"Saat ini aku sedang menyukai seseorang…" Ujar Gaara kemudian.

Yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dadaku berdenyut sesak mendengar hal itu 'Gaara menyukai seseorang?'

"- dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

Neji masih terdiam, begitu pula aku.

"Aku masih mengharapkan sebuah kesempatan." Ucap pemuda berambut panjang itu, kemudian mendekat ke arah Gaara yang bersandar di tembok dan memiringkan wajah.

'Sial! Dia ingin mencium Gaara walaupun Gaara sudah menolak.' Kepalan tanganku sudah mengerat di samping tubuhku, dan langsung saja aku menerjang ke arahnya. Mencegah pemuda brengsek itu mencium Gaara dengan bogem mentahku.

 _Bugh~!_

Neji terhuyung kesamping saat aku meninju pipinya dengan keras.

"Naruto!" Seketika Gaara terkejut, tapi aku tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Neji! Kau brengsek!" Umpatku. Entah mendapat dukungan setan darimana sehingga amarahku meledak seperti ini.

Pemuda bermata putih itu menyeka pipinya yang terluka, sambil berusaha berdiri tegak dia tidak langsung menatap ke arahku.

"Belum puas juga kau hah! Apa yang kau inginkan dari Gaara." Bentakku. Walau tanpa emosi seperti inipun aku tetap berpikir jika yang dilakukannya tidak benar. Jika dari awal Neji menyukai Gaara, kenapa dia malah berkencan dengan Sasuke?

Sedikit dapat kutangkap helaan nafas darinya. "Bukankah wajar, menyatakan cinta pada seseorang." Ujarnya. Yang membuat bibirku berkedut.

"Hal itu hanya terlihat wajar jika kemarin kau tidak berkencan dengan orang lain." Selaku.

"Aku dan Sasuke hanya bermain, sedangkan ini berbeda."

Langsung saja aku mencengkram bajunya ketika perkataan itu keluar dari mulut kotornya. "Kau ingin bermain-main?! Aku tidak bisa percaya hanya karena tiba-tiba kau menembak Gaara." Ucapku yakin. Karena aku bahkan belum pernah melihat Neji dan Gaara mengobrol bersama.

"Sudahlah Naruto!" Gaara datang melerai, memegangi lenganku yang mencengkram Neji. Akupun menurutinya dengan melepaskan kerah seragam ketua OSIS itu kasar. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas."

"Ku lepaskan kau kali ini. Tapi awas jika kau memaksa Gaara lagi." Ancamku. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan cepat dengan Gaara di belakangku.

"Naruto tunggu!" Panggil Gaara.

Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat sepertinya Gaara kuwalahan menyamai langkahku.

"Kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Ini sudah jam pelajaran." Tegur Kakashi yang hampir berselisihan jalan.

"Kami sedang menuju ke kelas." Jawabku datar. Tanpa sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepada Gaara, kami saling bersisihan kelas.

.

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Mungkin tidak seharusnya aku semarah itu tadi, sampai memukul ketua OSIS tersebut.

Tapi perasaan menyebalkan itu masih dapat kurasakan. Terutama pada bagian ketika Neji akan mencium Gaara. Gaah~ membayangkannya saja sudah cukup membuatku memukul keras tembok di sebelahku bersandar.

Sebenarnya apa yang di incar Sadako tak berpupil itu. Aku tetap yakin pada pendirianku jika dia tak sungguh-sungguh menyukai Gaara.

Masak iya dia sudah bosan dengan Sasuke?

Berpikir keras tentang hubungan Neji dan Sasuke hanyalah sebagai partner, begitu pula dengan aku dan Gaara. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku jika hubungan tanpa status akan menjadi serumit ini. Karena kenyataan setiap individu bebas berpasangan dengan siapapun.

Jadi— kenapa aku harus tak terima?

Bell pulang sekolah sebenarnya sudah berdering sejak tadi. Tapi masih ada beberapa siswa yang terlihat, mungkin mereka siswa yang memiliki jadwal sebagai anggota klub.

Sedangkan aku tidak langsung pergi ke loker sepatu untuk pulang. Rasanya otakku yang jarang bekerja sudah ngos-ngosan karena tadi berpikir terlalu keras, membuatku ingin segera beristirahat. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya jika dapat tidur di suatu tempat.

Aku berjalan menuju UKS, mengingat Shizune-san tidak terlalu keberatan jika ada murid yang beristirahat di tempatnya.

Ohya! Aku hampir lupa dengan janji untuk pergi ke rumah Gaara. Tapi tanpa menghentikan langkah, aku bahkan tidak berniat mengecek Gaara sudah pulang atau belum. Sedangkan pintu UKS sudah ada di depanku.

Membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalamnya, aku tidak melihat ada orang lain. Mungkin Shizune-san berada di ruang kepala sekolah seperti biasa, mengingat wanita tersebut sudah seperti baby sister nenek Tsunade.

Langsung saja aku berbaring di ranjang paling pojok dan menutup tirai yang membatasi tiap ranjang.

'Apa Gaara mencariku?' pikirku sambil menatap langit-langit. Harusnya dia mengira aku sudah pulang dan memutuskan untuk pulang sendiri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu di buka, dan beberapa orang sepertinya masuk ke dalam ruang UKS ini.

"Akan kuambilkan kompres." Ujar suara wanita yang sudah sangat familiar bagiku.

"Ini hanya luka kecil nona Hinata." Kali ini suara laki-laki yang langsung dapat ku tebak siapa. Aku baru ingat jika Neji memanggil adik sepupunya itu nona. Pernah kudengar dari Kiba jika terdapat dua golongan di dalam klan Hyuuga. Golongan keluarga utama sebagai pewaris perusahaan klan Hyuuga, dan golongan keluarga yang tidak ada pada garis keturunan utama yang hanya bekerja sebagai bawahan. Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi menurutku cara mereka itu terlalu rumit.

Dan dapat ditebak bagaimana cara Neji memanggil Hinata 'nona'. Nyatanya Hinata berasal dari keluarga utama, sedangkan Neji sebaliknya.

"Jadi Naruto-kun memukul Nii-san?"

Mereka membahas kejadian tadi. Merasa tidak perlu ambil pusing tentang apapun yang mereka bicarakan, aku memutuskan untuk tidur saja meski suara mereka tetap terdengar jelas masuk ke telingaku.

"Maaf sudah memaksa Nii-san. Padahal ini semua masalahku." Terdengar nada menyesal di dalam suara Hinata.

"..."

"Aku tidak menyalahkan nona Hinata sama sekali. Jika itu dapat membuat nona Hinata bahagia, akan kulakukan." Suara Neji.

'Ceh! Sok keren sekali dia.' Cemoohku. Membuatku menjadi penasaran, memang apa saja yang bisa dilakukannya untuk adik sepupunya itu. Terdengar dari perkataannya jika Neji sangat mementingkan Hinata. Malah membuatku curiga... jangan-jangan dia menyukai sepupunya sendiri lagi?

"Setiap kali... aku ingin berdekatan dengannya, selalu saja ada orang lain yang mendekatinya lebih dulu. Ini memang kelemahanku... aku tidak dapat bergerak maju sendiri dan selalu merepotkan Nii-san..." Ujar Hinata dengan pelan namun pasti. Aku yang sedari tadi hanya berbaringpun dapat menangkap sedikit perasaannya. Menyadari betapa pemalunya gadis itu dengan rasa minder yang selalu menyertainya.

"Aku sudah berjanji. – Sudah kujauhkan Sasuke darinya," Ucapan berikutnya membuatku terkejut. "dan saat ini aku sedang mencari cara untuk menjauhkan Gaara dari Naruto." Seketika aku terduduk dan langsung menengok ke arah belakang dimana tirai pemisah itu berada. "-Selanjutnya tidak ada halangan bagi anda untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada Naruto."

 _SRRAKK_

Membuka tirai dengan paksa. Hinata menoleh dan dua orang itu terkejut melihatku sudah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan tatapan tajam.

"Na-ruto-kun..." Panggil Hinata yang hanya berupa bisikan pelan. Dengan tergesa gadis itu langsung turun dari ranjang untuk berdiri dengan menunduk.

"Bisa kalian jelaskan! apa maksudnya ini?" Kataku dingin.

Hinata nampak sedang menggigit bibirnya. Neji yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya memperhatikan kami dengan sedikit ekspresi khawatir.

Beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam membisu. "Nona..." kemudian Neji memanggil Hinata, walau tampak tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Neji menyentuh bahu Hinata, gadis itu mengangkat kepala dan akhirnya berkata. "Baik, ak-an kukatakan semuanya- pada Naruto-kun." Putusnya.

Hinata menatap Neji sejenak. Neji tersenyum tipis untuk menenangkannya, lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan kami.

"Se-belumnya Naruto-kun... aku meminta maaf" Ucapnya sambil menunduk. "-benar-benar aku meminta maaf." dan semakin menunduk.

Mendengar rasa menyesalan dari suara yang bergetar itu ekspresiku melunak. Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak dapat memasang wajah marah terlalu lama pada seorang gadis.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya, kemudian meraih bahunya agar dia duduk di tepi ranjang. Agaknya Hinata terkejut dengan mendongak menatapku, karena tiba-tiba menyentuhnya.

"Duduklah dan tenangkan dirimu! Kemudian kau bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik." Anjurku. Dan Hinata pun mengangguk.

Hingga beberapa menit berlalu. Hinata masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bicara. Dia masih terlihat canggung.

"Kau ingat Hinata?" Hinata mendongak menatapku ketika tiba-tiba aku bersuara. Aku tersenyum tipis, agar gadis itu tidak lagi canggung kuputuskan untuk mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Saat kau dijahili sewaktu kecil dulu... mungkin anak-anak menilaimu terlalu lugu." Ucapku. Dia menunduk, tapi aku tahu dia memperhatikanku. "Ohhya… saat kejadian waktu itu! SD kita mengadakan camping, dan kebetulan aku, kau juga Kiba menjadi tim untuk menemukan bendera. Ingat tidak…?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya. Hinata tampak sedang terpaku menatapku sebelum tertawa geli, mengingat kejadian itu. Aku tersenyum karena akhirnya berhasil membuatnya melupakan kecanggungan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hai, aku ingat." Jawabnya. Kemudian aku melanjutkan.

"Waktu itu kita dihadapkan dengan jalan bercabang di tengah hutan. Lalu aku dan Kiba bertengkar..saling ngotot sendiri tentang jalan mana yang benar. Kiba berkata untuk mengambil sebelah kiri, dan aku tetap bersikeras agar mengambil yang kanan. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan masing-masing, dan aku merasa senang saat kau lebih memilih mengikutiku daripada si penyuka anjing itu, hahahh. Tapi rupanya.. jalan yang kita ambil cukup curam dan membuat kita terpeleset, tapi walaupun kita tersesat kau sama sekali tidak menangis." Ceritaku, menatapnya lembut. "Kupikir waktu itu kau akan menyalahkanku, tapi ternyata kau berbeda dari anak lainnya. Meski kakimu terluka kau tetap berjalan mengikutiku tanpa protes sedikitpun." Gumamku, menjadi sedikit takjub ketika mengingat hal itu.

"Tapi kemudian Naruto-kun menggendongku hingga kita kembali menemukan jalannya." Tambah Hinata, tersenyum lembut dengan semu merah di pipinya.

Bernostalgia tentang pengalaman sewaktu kecil dulu membuatku ingin mengulang kembali. Dulu aku anak yang cukup nakal dan selalu berbuat usil. Dan guru Iruka wali kelas kami sewaktu SD lah yang selalu jadi repot untuk menasehatiku.

"Sejak itulah aku mengenalmu sebagai gadis baik yang pengertian." Kataku, kemudian menoleh menatapnya.

Tapi ekspresi Hinata berubah turun, gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tapi sebenarnya— aku tidak sebaik yang Naruto kira selama ini." Ucapnya pelan. "Naruto-kun lah yang terlalu baik."

Kuangkat tanganku untuk menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Hinata mendongak "Jika hanya menilai dari masa lalu itu berarti aku tidak mengenal Hinata dengan baik. Jika aku dapat melihat sisi lain dari Hinata, itu akan membuatku mengenalmu lebih dalam. Jadi tak apa… penilaianku tidak akan banyak berubah." Ucapku meyakinkannya. Kemudian tersenyum mantap saat mata lavendernya menatapku penuh harap.

"Aku… aku menyu-kai Naruto-kun. Sejak pertama kali bertemu – sejak Naruto-kun menolongku. Aku selalu memperhatikan Naruto-kun, berdiri di balik pohon hanya untuk melihat Naruto-kun berlatih sepak bola sendirian." Ujarnya yang pada akhirnya berhasil ia katakan. Dilain pihak tidak pernah kusangka, jika ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku seperti itu selama ini.

"Ap-apa yang kau suka dariku?" Tanyaku kemudian. Jadi nervous juga di tembak cewek seperti ini.

"Naruto-kun selalu optimis, juga suka menolong, - dan yang paling penting.. Naruto-kun selalu tersenyum." Jawabnya kemudian tersenyum menatapku.

"Hehehh…" aku menggaruk kepalaku sambil menyengir malu.

"Itu semua membuatku ingin dekat dengan Naruto-kun." Tambahnya. Ekspresi gadis itu kembali turun. "Tapi melihat orang lain sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto-kun, aku menjadi tidak yakin dapat menyamai mereka." Suaranya berubah sendu.

"Maaf!..." Berikutnya seperti ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari wajahnya. Aku terkejut, tapi tidak merespon apapun sebelum gadis itu kembali melanjutkan.

"Karena putus asa… aku meminta Neji nii-san untuk mendekati Sasuke, dan kemudian Gaara. Hiks— aku memang gadis yang jahat." Ucapnya sambil mengusap air matanya dengan lengan gakurannya. "Aku berusaha menjauhkan Naruto-kun dari orang-orang yang dekat dengan Naruto-kun. Hiks~ aku bahkan tidak berhak menerima maaf karena membuat Naruto-kun marah." Ucapnya lagi dengan menangis. Melihat ada sesorang yang begitu menyukaiku seperti ini membuatku terpaku. Aku memang marah tadi. Tapi mendengar bagaimana perasaan Hinata selama ini, aku tak kuasa untuk tetap marah. Justru sebaliknya. Akulah yang merasa bersalah kepadanya dan juga kasihan melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

Aku meraih kepala gadis yang sedang menangis itu dan mendekapnya, dengan sebelah tangan mengusapnya lembut untuk menenangkannya.

"Tak apa…" Ucapku. "Aku memaafkanmu Hinata… walau sebenarnya itu tidak perlu kau lakukan."

"Be-narkah?" Tanyanya serak.

"Yeah… tentu saja,"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat senang, karena ada banyak orang yang ingin dekat denganku. Kau tahu Hinata… kau bisa menemuiku kapan saja jika menginginkannya. Orang lain tidak akan menjadi halangan, karena aku senang jika saja kau bisa terbuka kepadaku. Bukankah kita juga sudah dekat?" Ujarku.

Hinata sedikit mendorongku menjauh untuk menatapku dengan matanya yang basah. "Benarkah itu Naruto-kun?"

Aku mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. "Jadi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menahannya. Kau bahkan boleh memukuliku karena tidak peka selama ini. Hahahh…" tawaku sambil menggaruk kepala belakang.

Hinata akhirnya tersenyum.

Dengan tangan kanan aku menyeka bekas air matanya. "Tersenyumlah! Sudah kukatakan berulang kali jika kau ini cantik bukan, apalagi jika terus tersenyum." Bujukku.

Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut sesuai dengan apa yang aku maksud. Yang kubalas dengan senyuman lebar sampai ke pipi.

Walau aku tidak merasakan seperti apa yang Hinata rasakan kepadaku, aku senang untuk menerima perasaan itu. Tidak mungkin aku tega untuk menolaknya secara langsung atau bahkan menyuruh gadis itu berhenti menyukaiku bukan? karena setiap orang berhak mencintai. Dan bukan berarti hubungan kami akan menjadi maju ke taraf spesial. Aku yakin Hinata pasti mengerti. Karena dialah gadis baik yang pengertian sesuai yang tadi kuceritakan.

Aku harap sih begitu…

*(((())))*

Setelah mengantarkan Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang sudah melaju di jalan raya saat ini, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Gaara.

Bagaimanapun juga perasaanku saat ini sudah sangat lega. Seperti tidak ada beban lagi yang perlu kurasakan, berkat pengakuan Hinata yang menjelaskan semuanya.

Dan sekarang yang kuinginkan adalah segera menemui Gaara. Kalian tahu bukan.. jika Gaara adalah tempat curhat yang baik. Jadi menurutku berbagi dengannya adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Sambil berjalan santai aku menendang kerikil kecil yang terdapat di jalan aspal pinggir sungai ini. Menatap betapa tenangnya pemandangan sungai dikelilingi rumput membuatku semakin bersemangat.

Kerikil yang kutendang melompat kemudian terhenti ketika menabrak ujung sepatu seseorang. Langkahkupun terhenti, mendongak menatap siapa gerangan pemilik sepatu tersebut, sebelum mataku terbuka lebar.

"Sasuke?" Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, aku tidak sadar jika pemuda itu sudah berada disana sejak tadi.

"Kau telat!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba.

Membuatku mengernyit berpikir. "Soal apa?"

"Sudah kukatakan untuk pergi ke rumahku bukan!"

"Hah?" Seketika teringat kejadian sewaktu istirahat tadi. Aku hampir saja melupakannya.

"Jadi kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan 'ya' untuk pergi ke rumahmu Teme!" Ucapku balik.

Onyksnya sedikit melebar kemudian berubah tajam setelah kukatakan demikian.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanyanya menuntut. Membuatku jadi heran sendiri. Tumben-tumbennya dia menungguku dan tiba-tiba menyalahkanku karena tidak datang ke rumahnya.

"Well~ aku harus menemui Gaara. Ada sesuatu yang perlu kuceritakan." Jawabku jujur.

"Apa tadi kau tidak mendengarku dengan baik? Aku menyuruhmu untuk berhenti pergi ke tempat Gaara! Dan kau bisa pergi ke tempatku lagi." Ujarnya dengan penekanan.

Aku mengerti apa yang berusaha disampaikan pemuda dengan harga diri tinggi itu. Tapi kenyataannya dia tidak memiliki hak untuk melarangku kemanapun.

"Maaf! Tapi aku hanya ingin pergi ke tempat Gaara." Tolakku langsung.

"Apa? Kau lebih memilih Gaara?" Tanyanya heran dengan mata melotot tajam.

"Tenang saja… tentu seperti biasanya aku akan sesekali pergi ke rumahmu untuk bermain game."

"Tidak bisa begitu Dobe!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita sahabat." Ucapku kemudian.

Ekspresi kecewa kemudian terlihat di wajah pemuda raven tersebut. "Kau…" Sasuke membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya kembali. "Bukankah kau ingin selalu menempel kepadaku. Lalu kenapa sekarang bersikap seolah tidak lagi membutuhkanku?"

Apa yang dikatakannya memang benar, tapi itu sudah terlewat. Tentu aku masih sahabatnya yang tetap ingin mengganggunya sesekali. Tapi tidak tahu mengapa, untuk saat ini aku lebih ingin bersama Gaara.

"Maaf Sasuke… mungkin aku tidak akan lagi melakukan itu denganmu." Entah dukungan dari mana sehingga tiba-tiba aku memutuskan hal itu.

Sasuke nampak terkejut.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukai pemuda itu!" Tebaknya kemudian.

'Menyukai' kata itu membuatku termangu. Terbayang wajah Gaara di benakku, bagaimana pemuda merah itu tersenyum tipis, dan semu merah di pipi putihnya di beberapa keadaan.

"Err… sepertinya iya," Gumamku sambil menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuk.

"Begitu ya," Respon Sasuke lirih.

"Hahahh… jadi sebaiknya aku pergi menemuinya sekarang." Tawaku aneh. Membayangkan mungkin aku akan mengaku pada pemuda merah itu membuatku malu sendiri.

Sasuke terlihat sibuk menatap arah lain. Jadi kuputuskan untuk berjalan melewatinya. "Jaa~ne Sasuke! Kita akan kembali bertemu di sekolah." Salamku sambil menepuk bahunya.

Kembali ke niat awal untuk pergi ke kediaman Sabaku.

…

"Apa? Gaara belum pulang?"

"Yeah… aku kira kau kembali mengajaknya ke rumahmu. Lalu dimana Gaara sekarang? Karena kemarin tidak pulang seharusnya hari ini dia tidak pergi ke tempat lain. – Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Gaara, awas saja! aku akan mencincangmu Naruto!" Ancam Temari, sedangkan di tangan kanannya benar-benar menggenggam pisau dapur. Membuatku meneguk ludah.

"Baik. Aku akan menemukannya dan menyuruh dia pulang." Kataku cepat.

Temari menatapku selidik, seolah berkata agar aku benar-benar melakukannya, sebelum dengan perlahan menutup pintu.

Menggaruk rambut hingga acak-acakan, aku tidak tahu kemana perginya pemuda merah itu saat ini. Sebelum tiba-tiba aku teringat dan mengeluarkan hp dari dalam saku.

Dengan sigap aku membuka kontak telepon dan langsung mendekatkannya ke telinga.

" _Moshi-Moshi?_ Gaara…

Aku- di depan rumahmu,"

…

Ketika melihat seluit familiar dari kejauhan aku langsung berdiri dari posisiku berjongkok. Dengan semangat ku lambaikan tangan ke arah sosok yang sedang berlari di jalan aspal tersebut.

Pemuda berambut merah itupun sampai di depanku dengan ngos-ngosan. "Urgh~ perutku keram." Ringisnya, yang seketika membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku khawatir.

Gaara masih menunduk dengan tangan menekan perutnya. Gara-gara tadi aku menelepon dan menyuruhnya bergegas pulang, dia harus berlari sampai mendapat keram perut seperti ini.

"Biar kubantu masuk kedalam." Bukannya bergegas memapah Gaara, aku melingkarkan tangan di belakang tubuhnya dan mengangkatnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Heiy! Ap-ap yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya panik. Tentunya kau akan terkejut jika tiba-tiba diangkat ala pengantin seperti ini. Terutama jika kau laki-laki. Bahkan aku yang baru menyadari kelakuanku sendiripun malu, dengan tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah lain. Juga tidak lupa berdo'a agar Gaara tidak mendengar detak jantungku yang berbunyi keras saat ini.

"Jangan bergerak! Nanti perutmu makin sakit." Nasehatku. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kediaman Sabaku sambil menggendong Gaara. Yeah… sedari tadi aku memang stand by di depan rumah Gaara. Tapi sial! Aku tidak dapat memutar ganggang pintunya karena kedua tangan sedang kuguanakan.

"Uemm Gaara… bisakah kau buka pintunya?" Pintaku. Gaara yang sedari tadi terdiam di dalam gendongankupun tersentak, lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk membuka pintu tersebut.

Akhirnya kami bisa masuk ke dalam. Temari yang tadinya berada di dapur langsung keluar dan terkejut melihat Gaara berada di gendonganku.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Gaara?" Ucapnya panik. "Bukan kau yang melukainya kan Naruto?" Tuduhnya.

Memutar bola mata malas aku melewati wanita cerewet itu untuk langsung pergi ke tangga. "Keram perut…" Jawabku dengan cukup jelas di dengar wanita itu.

"Baringkan Gaara agar beristirahat! Akan kubawakan makanan." Seru wanita itu kemudian.

Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Temari, aku meletakkan Gaara di ranjangnya dan membaringkannya.

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Gaara.

"Jadi tadi kau kemana? Kupikir sudah pulang." Tanyaku.

Gaara mendudukkan diri sambil menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang untuk bersandar.

"Tadi aku mencarimu ke rumahmu." Jawab Gaara. "Karena kau tidak menemuiku setelah bell pulang aku khawatir. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya balik.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Kan bukan perutku yang keram." Elakku dengan bercanda.

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Aku pikir kau masih marah karena kejadian dengan Neji tadi."

Ternyata yang dimaksud adalah kejadian sewaktu memukul Neji tadi. Teringat jika aku tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun pada Gaara waktu itu, jadi Gaara berpikir kalau aku juga marah padanya.

"Tidak. Justru kini sebaliknya. Kau tahu… aku sudah mengetahui motif dibalik Neji menembakmu." Ujarku memberitahu. Nadaku menjadi sedikit bersemangat memikirkan jika Gaara kini akan tahu kalau Neji tidak bendar-benar menyukainya.

Gaara terlihat penasaran.

"err…" tapi aku sungkan jika harus menjelaskan tentang Hinata yang menyukaiku. Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan Hinatalah yang menyuruh Neji menjauhkan Sasuke, juga dirinya sendiri dariku. "Kau tahu tidak… Hinata menyukaiku." Ucapku pada akhirnya, sambil menyengir bangga.

Gaara terkejut. "La-lu? Dia menyatakan perasaan padamu?"

Akupun mengangguk membenarkan.

Gaara terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai kamar. Dapat kutangkap raut putus asa dari ekspresi yang ditimbulkannya saat ini. "Kau juga menyukainya?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Yeah… aku menyukainya." Kembali terkejut menatapku, wajah Gaara berubah semakin sendu.

Hanya kali ini saja atau aku jadi lebih mudah membaca ekspresinya?

"Tapi hanya sebagai sahabat. Sebenarnya aku menyukai orang lain." Tambahku kemudian.

Ketika mendengarnya Gaara kembali bereaksi, kemudian menoleh kerarahku dengan tatapan penasaran. "Siapa?"

"Tapi tunggu! Kudengar saat berbicara dengan Neji…kau juga mengatakan jika sedang menyukai seseorang." Kini akulah yang balik bertanya kepadanya. "Jika kau menjawab siapa orang itu aku juga akan mengatakan siapa yang sedang kusukai." Tawarku. Yang perlu kuakui jika aku memang penasaran, siapa orang yang Gaara sukai?

"A-aku…" Suara Gaara tergagap, kemudian nampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Orang yang kusukai?"

"Hm?" mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dia adalah…"

"Yeah?" Menatapnya dengan mata penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku menyukai- Naruto!"

Seketika senyumku melebar ketika mendengar namaku disebut. Langsung saja aku ingin memeluknya sebelum tiba-tiba Gaara berdiri. Membuatku terkejut menyadari hanya gulinglah yang berada dipelukanku.

Akupun menoleh dan mendapati Gaara berjalan ke sisi ruangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto! Jangan menancapkan kukumu pada sofa! Sebaiknya kau bermain di luar."

Menatap nanar ketika Gaara menggendong kucing berbulu oranye itu untuk pergi ke luar.

"Naruto?" jadi yang dimaksud 'Naruto' adalah kucing itu? Aku menggigiti guling dengan kesal. Meratapi jika kucing itu mendapat perhatian Gaara yang lebih daripada aku. Pemuda itu bahkan melupakan jawaban penting yang sedari tadi membuatku penasaran. Seketika aku merasa tersingkir oleh keberadaan kucing tersebut.

Bisa-bisa aku mati penasaran jika digantung seperti ini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Gaara ketika kembali memasuki ruangan.

"Hahh…" Aku menghela nafas kemudian berdiri. "Yasudahlah… mungkin lain kali saja." Desahku sambil membenarkan posisi tas di bahu.

"Kau mau pulang?" Tanyanya dengan sedikit raut bingung yang dapat kutangkap.

"Hmm," Aka hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman singkat.

"Tapi aku belum mengatakannya." Ucap Gaara, berdiri di depanku.

"Jika kau tidak ingin mengatakannya juga tidak apa." Ucapanku membuat alis Gaara yang tidak ada mengernyit.

"Akan kukatakan."

"Tidak masalah… tidak masalah! Kau bisa mengatakannya lain kali Gaara!"

"Akan kukatakan sekarang."

"Sudah kubilang lain kali juga bisa."

"Sekarang Naruto!"

"Tidak apa."

"Aku bilang sekarang."

"Kenapa harus sekarang? Lihat! Narutomu mengeong lagi." Ucapku ketika terdengar suara kucing dari luar kamar.

Chu~

Berikutnya bibirku terasa dibungkam dengan sebuah benda kenyal, yang rupanya juga bergerak-gerak. Aku hanya mematung merasakan eratnya tangan Gaara mendekap leherku dengan matanya yang terpejam, menikmati caranya menciumku dengan penuh perasaan.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia menjauhkan wajahnya. Bibirnya tampak mengkilap setelah ciuman yang dilakukannya dengan hikmat kepadaku. Pipinya bahkan juga ikut menjadi semerah bibir cherrynya.

"Orang yang kusukai— adalah kau, Naruto." Akunya dengan sedikit terengah. "Aku mencintaimu." Tambahnya lagi.

Aku mengatupkan bibirku yang sempat terbuka. Kemudian meneguk ludahku, memikirkan respon yang paling tepat dilakukan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Masih tidak dapat mengungkapkan perkataan, kuputuskan mengeratkan pelukan tanganku pada pinggulnya lalu membanting tubuh Gaara ke atas ranjang bersama tubuhku yang menindihnya.

Tanpa berpikir lagi aku melumat bibir cherry itu dengan penuh perasaan, seirama dengan degup jantungku yang sedang bersorak riang.

"Uenggh~" Desah Gaara ketika aku menginvasi seluruh mulutnya. Membelit lidahnya dan menekan-nekannya dengan lembut.

Memisahkan diri dengan sebuah benang saliva yang masih menyambung dan akhirnya putus.

Gaara menatapku dengan mata setengah tebuka, wajahnya memerah, nafas keluar dari mulutnya yang merekah, seolah sedang menyerahkan seluruh dirinya kepadaku. Seketika sengatan listrik statis menyerang tubuhku, listrik statis itu membawa pesan agar aku segera bergerak, melanjutkan yang lebih pada pemuda manis di bawahku ini.

Tapi aku cukup tersadar untuk mengendalikan diri, karena harus segera menyampaikan hal terpenting.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Gaara."

Senyuman lembut mengembang di bibir Gaara. Tangannya yang setia memeluk leherku kembali membawaku lebih dekat padanya. Sampai bibirku menyentuh lehernya aku mengeluarkan lidah, kemudian menjilatinya, tak lupa beberapa hisapan yang cukup kuat.

Aku ingin menandainya.

Menandai jika pemuda ini kini telah menjadi milikku. Bukan lagi sekedar partner. Tapi hubungan yang jauh lebih spesial sebagai kekasih.

 _Ceklek~_

"Ap-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" Rupanya Temari sudah masuk ke dalam kamar ini.

"MENJAUH DARI ADIKKU!" Berikutnya kediaman Sabaku ini penuh dengan auman Temari dan ringisan kesakitanku yang tengah di hajar dengan nampan besi.

~THE END~

Sengaja bikin bagian NaruHina sedikit lembut. Karena bagaimanapun juga Naruto adalah pria sejati yang tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan wanita.

Tehhe~!

Aku harap bagian NaruGaanya uda cukup banyak.

Dan biarkan Sasuke bergalau ria!

.

….

"Uengh…" Aku mengerang pelan ketika kesadaranku mulai mengumpul. Dan sedikit menggeliat di atas ranjang nyaman yang membuatku ingin kembali terlelap.

Pagi sudah datang. Namun mengingat jika hari ini harus sekolah malah membuatku malas. Samar-samar telingaku menangkap bunyi alat penggorengan, tapi mungkin itu dari tetangga jadi tak lagi kuhiraukan.

Berusaha menggali mimpi yang tadi sempat terlihat, rasanya pintu kamar terbuka dan sayup-sayup terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Kubalikkan tubuh menjadi terlentang dan membuka sedikit mataku yang masih mengantuk.

Sesosok, orang, dengan pakaian putih telah berada di kamarku. Sosok itu tampak sibuk membuka lemari lalu berjalan ke arahku.

'Siapa?' pikirku yang masih berada di antara alam mimpi dan alam sadar. Warna merah jelas terlihat di atas kepala sosok itu, apakah mungkin "Kaasan?" Gumamku, menyuarakan panggilan itu walau kenyataannya ibuku telah meninggal sebelum sempat aku melihat wajahnya.

"Naruto, cepatlah bangun! Apa kau ingin dihukum lagi karena terlambat?" Suara yang berbicara itu terdengar bas. Sontak aku berjingkat dari posisiku tidurku, mataku terbelalak ketika dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok yang berada dalam kamarku sejak tadi.

"Gaara! Kenapa kau ada disini?" Terkejut bukan kepalang, sambil berjongkok dan menunjuknya seolah dia adalah hantu. Wajar saja aku terkejut, karena tinggal sendirian tidak mungkin aku mendapat kunjungan sepagi ini. Memang siapa yang membukakan pintu?

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Sedari tadi aku sudah membangunkanmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak bergerak." Ujar Gaara, berdiri di samping ranjang sambil menaruh seragamku yang sudah rapi.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa masuk?"

Gaara terlihat menghela nafas. "Aku meminta kunci darimu. Kau ingat? – Lihatlah dirimu! Kau terlihat acak-acakan. Ini sudah siang, jadi cepatlah mandi." Perkataannya terdengar bagaikan seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Apalagi dia juga mengenakan apron berwarna putih. Membuat kesan yang berbeda untuknya. Jika saja apron itu juga berenda pasti akan membuatnya lebih terlihat 'kawai'.

Ketika tanganku bergerak menggaruk kepala gatalku, aku tersadar jika rambutku sangat acak-acakan. "Hehehh…" Aku menyengir kepadanya dan ditanggapinya dengan gelengan kepala.

Samar-samar hidungku menangkap bau masakan di dalam rumah ini. Sungguh hal yang tidak biasa, karena biasanya hanya ramen yang selalu kumasak sendirian.

Jadi untuk inilah dia meminta rumahku. Berangkat pagi hanya untuk membangunkanku dan membuatkan sarapan. Benar-benar calon istri yang baik.

Melihatku malah nyengar-nyengi tidak jelas membuat Gaara menatapku heran. "Kenapa masih disana? Ini, cepatlah pergi ke kamar mandi!" Tangan putihnya terjulur dengan selembar handuk untukku. Bukannya mengambil handuk itu aku malah menarik pergelangan tangannya, hingga pantat Gaara terhempas di pangkuanku.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya tergegap. Berusaha mendorong bahuku karena wajahku berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Tapi itu percuma, karena tanganku sudah merangkul pinggangnya erat agar tetap menempel kepadaku.

"Na-naruto!"

Menyeringai penuh arti.

Rona merah sudah menyebar di pipi putihnya, dengan mata hijau menatapku was-was. Imegsnya sebagai pemuda tampan yang tenang seketika berubah menjadi pemuda manis yang terlihat lucu di mataku.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu Gaara," Ucapku.

"Me-lupakan apa?" Dia bertanya dengan bingung.

"Harusnya aku mendapatkan ciuman selamat pagi!" Ujarku dengan sedikit menggembungkan pipi.

"I-itu…"

"Ayo… cium aku sekarang!" Pintaku. Memajukan dagu dengan bibir yang siap menyambutnya.

Gaara terlihat gugup. Dengan meneguk ludah sekali dia maju dengan perlahan.

Mataku terpejam dengan bibir sedikit maju tidak sabaran.

Hingga kurasakan sentuhan lembut, tapi sayangnya hanya sekilas. Langsung saja tanganku berpindah memegangi belakang kepala Gaara. Akibat tidak puas, kupaksa dia agar tetap menempel, lalu melumat bibir kenyalnya, menghisapnya, mengigitinya, dan menjilatinya hingga Gaara mengerang tertahan.

Setelah puas baru aku melepasnya.

Gaara menarik nafas dengan irama pelan yang cukup kentara, sedangkan semu merah telah menjalar lebih luas hingga ke telinga.

"Bisa kau bergegas sekarang?"

Aku mengerjab beberapa kali mendengar perkataannya, sebelum seringaianku mengembang selebar-lebarnya. "Bergegas? Jadi kau juga ya? Mengeras di pagi hari…" tersenyum mesum, tanganku merayap di atas pahanya menuju area selangkangannya.

 _DAK!_

"Ouch~!" Tanpa kusadari aku sudah tersungkur di bawah lantai dengan pantat masih tersangkut di atas ranjang. "Ittitit-Ittaai… sakit Gaara!" Rengekku, berusaha untuk duduk dengan benjol di atas kepala.

Gaara sudah berdiri dengan kepalan tangan berkedut, melihat tingkahku yang semakin konyol membuat perempatan bertambah di pelipisnya. "Lima menit. Setelah itu aku akan pergi." Ucapnya pendek. Lalu dengan tergesa keluar dari kamar meninggalkanku sendirian.

Terjingkat panik aku harus segera bersiap! "Tut-tunggu Gaara! Jangan meninggalkanku… waktu lima menit itu tidak cukup."

"Gyaahh… aku harus segera bersiap!" Teriakku berisik masuk ke kamar mandi. _Byar-byur-byar-byur_ menyiram badan hingga lupa untuk menggunakan sabun.

Author POV

Sedangkan di meja makan tampak Gaara duduk menatap makanan yang telah dibuatnya dengan tersenyum tipis. Setipis panjang benang selisihnya jika dihitung dalam satuan ukur.

Omake (?)


End file.
